Its A College Life
by the moon of my life
Summary: What happens when the Bleach characters go to Seiritei University? Complete chaos! Rukia joins a Sorority and Ichigo becomes a Frat boy. IchiRuki all the way. DISCONTINUED
1. Moving In

**Hey its the Hgirl13 and I'm sorry for deleting my other story(A Twisted Story). I wasn't coming up with any other ideas and blah blah blah. So this one is about some of the Bleach characters go to College. Enjoy:) **

Rukia's POV

"Oh brother, this wasn't necessary", I said.

"Nonsense Rukia. Your going to college and I want you to be living somewhere nice", Byakuya said. I just graduated high school and was going to Seireitei University and my brother called up an old friend who let me stay in a sorority called Delta Delta Delta or just Tri Delta. My brother wanted me to be in business like him but I wanted to do art and surprisingly he was okay with it.

"I'll miss you", I said, I hugged him.

"I'll miss you too. Remember to call alright?" he said. I nodded. I said goodbye and walked into the sorority. It was a big purple house that had some white on it. When I got inside, the floors were glossy white and the stairs were so pretty. Damn, this is a nice place. Almost like my brother's mansion.

"Heelloo...", I called. Nobody was here, I dropped my luggage and decided to walk around but before I could do that a girl walked in. She was full figured, she had ice blue eyes, full lips, and long blonde hair that had layers. She had a bottle of sake in her hand, she must like to drink. She noticed me and walked over to me.

"Hi! My name is Rangiku Matsumato and I'm your Tri Delta sister!" she said. She bear hugged me, she almost choked me. As soon as she let go I breathed.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki", I said.

"Do you want me to help?" she asked. I nodded, I think I could live with girl. We walked up the stairs and dropped my luggage.

"Yoruichi! We have a new sister!" Rangiku yelled. A woman with dark skin, purple hair, and golden eyes that reminded me of a cat walked into the hallway.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"That's Rukia Kuchiki, she's a freshman", Rangiku said, then took a sip of her drink.

"Kuchiki? Wait a minute... Are you Byakuya's sister?" Yoruichi asked, I was surprised that she knew Byakuya.

"...Yes", I answered. Yoruichi smiled.

"Isn't that great? I'm watching over Byakuya Kuchiki sister!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know my brother?" I asked.

"I'm a friend of his family", she said. "Anyway, you'll be sharing a room with... Orihime Inoue", she looked at her list.

"Rangiku, show Rukia to her room", Yoruichi ordered "And stop drinking!" she yelled, she snatched the bottle out of her hand went back into her room.

"Come on Rukia", she mumbled, she must be pissed. The room was close by. When we went inside, I saw a girl with long auburn hair with two blue clips, a... big chest, and grey eyes. She looked shy, we probably wouldn't be friends since I usually hang out with loud people.

"Hey, I'm Rukia", I said, the girl didn't even smile at me.

"Orihime and don't borrow any of my stuff", she warned. I scoffed.

"Like I'd be able to fit in any of _your_ clothes", I said, Orihime rolled her eyes and looked back her phone.

"Don't mind her, she's been that way since she got her", Rangiku whispered, I nodded. I don't think I'll like Orihime.

"Hey Rangiku, do you mind introducing me to the girls?" I asked.

"Of course not! Come on there's like a whole bunch", she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other girls.

Ichigo's POV

"Dad... Stop embarrassing me", I groaned.

"PRETTY GIRLS! MY SON IS SINGLE!" Isshin yelled, I slapped myself. I told my dad that I didn't want him coming with me but no, he just had to come and now he was talking to all the girls. Luckily my sisters didn't come or would've been more embarrassed. I kicked my dad in the back of his head.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled , I sighed and picked up my luggage. I graduated high school and was going to Seireitei University and I joined a fraternity, A-P-E-Pi.

"Bye dad", I mumbled. Isshin had fake tears, ugh I hated when he pretended to cry.

"Remember son...", he started, I thought he would say something important. "Always use protection...", he said. That son of a... I clenched my fists. Before I was able to kick his ass he ran off. I sighed again and walked into A-P-E-Pi. The place seemed nice but it was kinda small. Some guys were in the living room watching TV.

"Hey", I said, they ignored me. "HEY!" I yelled this time. One guy glared at me, he had pale blue eyes, spiky blue hair and looked like a jackass.

"What is it _freshman_?" he hissed. I could tell that me and this guy will not be the best of friends.

"Listen, I just moved in and I don't want to fight", I said. Another guy who was watching TV looked at me. He had red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, he had tribal tattoos that looked like they where everywhere.

"Don't mind Grimmjow, he just doesn't want anyone disturbing him during his program. By the way I'm Renji", he said, he held out his hand. I gave a firm shook.

"Ichigo", I said, I hear Grimmjow snicker.

"You mean your a strawberry?" he asks. A vein pops up on my forehead.

"My name means the one who protects! THE ONE WHO PROTECTS!" I yelled, Renji and Grimmjow laugh. I grit my teeth, these guys were so... I hope I meet someone normal by the end of the day.**  
**


	2. The First Night

Rukia's POV

Today has been hectic. I actually made some friends. Rangiku and Nel. Nel has long emerald green hair, hazel eyes, full lips, full figured, and looked so sophisticated. Even though she wasn't loud, she was fun to hang out with. It was like 8 or 9 and they told us that we have to complete this one task in order to become official Tri Delta sisters. Personally I don't give shit but if I don't want to get kicked out, I better do the task.

"Now I called of you here because there is a task I need you guys to-", the girl was saying until I tuned her out.

"Alright and go!" she yelled.

"Huh? What's happening?" I asked. The girl looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Weren't you paying attention? You have to find a date and bring him back here, ASAP", she said angrily. I had a confused expression, why do we need to find dates? I headed out the door and wondered around the street, not really watching where I'm going. I bumped into something hard. I almost fell backwards.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" the guy said rudely. I huffed.

"What are you, made of brick?" I asked. This guy that I bumped into seemed like a total asshole.

Ichigo's POV

"Hey! Watch where your going!" I yelled, I had felt someone bump into me. When I turned around, I saw a small girl. Normally I wouldn't be this mean, especially to a girl but something in the back of my head said that this girl doesn't deserve to be nice too.

"What are you, made of brick?" she asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. I checked the girl out. She was pretty short, had medium length raven hair with a piece of her bangs in the middle of her face, amethyst eyes, and nice legs. I mentally slapped myself, I couldn't be attracted to this girl.

"Hey giant!" the girl called. I snapped out of my thoughts and listened to her.

"Yes midget?" I asked, the girl kicked my shin. I yelped from the pain and held onto my shin.

"You bitch!" I yelled. The girl crossed her arms and smiled.

"What's your name carrot top?" she asked, a vein popped up on my forehead.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Why do you need to know?" I asked, I gritted my teeth from the pain.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki and your gonna be my date", she said, her hands were on her hips. I looked at her in disbelief.

Rukia's POV

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki and your gonna be my date", I said, I had my hand s on my hips. Ichigo looked at me as if I'm crazy.

"Why the fuck would I be your date?" he yelled. I scratched my head.

"Because if I don't have a date then I won't be an official Tri Delta", I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked at Ichigo, he was tall with bright orange hair, amber eyes, tan skin, muscled arms... I hurry wiped the drool that came from my mouth. I hope he didn't notice because that would have been embarrassing. Ichigo looked at me for a minute.

"Fine, but only this one time got it", he said, I punched his arm playfully.

"Don't worry _strawberry_, it's pretty slim that we'd see each other again", I said, I secretly hoped that I'd see him again but I would never tell him that. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to Tri Delta.

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno", I said. I was the last person to get inside. Mostly everyone had two dates but some didn't. The girl who told us to bring a date had a clipboard. She walked over to me and eyed my date then checked something off her list.

"Okay! The people I call have passed and the ones I don't call have to do whatever I say alright?" she said, I tuned her out again. Her voice was so fricken annoying. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked to see who it was.

"She called your name. I think I could go home now", Ichigo said. I didn't want him to go but maybe I could see him sometime.

"Can I get your number?" he bluntly asked. I sighed, at least I'll have his number.

"Sure, let me see your phone", I said, we put each others numbers in each others phone. He waved to me and left. When he left, I had a smile plastered across my face. Tonight wasn't so bad.

Ichigo's POV

I walked down the street, whistling. I never thought I'd like someone so irritating, so mean, so hot... I still can't believe I asked for her number. I walked into my place and went to the kitchen. I saw a short kid with silver hair, and turquoise eyes. He must have bleached his hair or something. What was his name again? I know met him already but... Oh! I remember now! It was Toshiro, he was older than me which was unbelievable. I also saw Renji, he has been eating all day and for some reason he didn't get fat. I looked in the fridge and grabbed a can of Sprite.

"Sup guys", I said then took a sip of my drink.

"Where were you?" Toshiro asked, I think he was waiting for his food that was in the microwave.

"Yeah man. We wanted you to play in the arcade with us", Renji said then took a bite of his burger.

"I was walking around outside then this girl bumped into me and man let me tell you, she is a crazy chick!" I exclaimed, the guys laughed. "She called me a giant and kicked me in my shin then took me to her sorority for some random thing then I got her digits", I said. Renji grinned while Toshiro just stared at me with bored eyes.

"Is she hot?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. She's short, has black hair with like a piece of her bangs in her face, some sexy legs, and purplish pinkish eyes", I described Rukia perfectly, well I think so.

"You mean amethyst?", Toshiro asked.

"Yeah whatever but I wonder what class she has or what her major is", I thought out loud. Renji and Toshiro chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothin man", Renji said, he walked past me and slapped the back of my back. "Come on. Classes start tomorrow", Toshiro said, also walking past me. I shrugged and follow them upstairs. I almost forgot today was Sunday.**  
**


	3. Classes Begin

Rukia's POV

I woke up to the smell of coffee, I never really liked coffee but it actually smelled good. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I saw green which meant it was Nel but I saw she was holding a cup.

"N-Nel?" I stuttered, she nodded.

"I didn't want you to be late on your first day", she said softly. I smiled at her and sat up.

"That's so nice but you didn't have to", I said quietly, Nel shrugged. **  
"**I have to wak up early so i could wake up everybody. If I don't, Rangiku won't wake up til 4 in the afternoon", I giggled, I'm glad I was friends with Nel. She's like a role model. I forced myself to go and change but Rangiku ran into my room.

"Oh Rukia! Let me pick your first day of school outfit!" she yelled, I was a little hesitant. Rangiku liked to show a lot of cleavage. She raided my closet and found something.

"Okay how about this?" she asked, she had wide grin. In her hands she had a black long sleeved shirt that almost went up to my wrist, it didn't cover my shoulders, on the arms they showed some skin but not that much, there was a hole shaped like a diamond on the chest. She also had a skin tight golden tank top to wear under the shirt I guess, and light blue denim shorts that were ripped.

"Okay... Thanks Rangiku", I said. Rangiku squealed, and looked in my jewelery box.

"What... are you doing?" I asked, she looked at me with a _are you serious?_ look.

"You need accessories", she said, she handed me 3 gold bangles. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I remembered that I had to get to English soon.

"Hey! I was about to shower!" Orihime whined. I stuck my head out the door.

"I got here first", I simply said then shut the door.

Toshiro's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans that had a silver chain attached to it, white and black shoes with black laces, a black shirt with a white design on it and said something on there, and a creamy white jacket. I had rolled up the sleeves to make me look cooler. Don't get me wrong, I focus only on my studies but still like to dress good. I went downstairs to get something to drink.

"Morning", Ichigo said, he was also in the kitchen. It's weird how I always see him in the kitchen. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans that were ripped with a checkered black and white belt, a black vest with white buttons and some white on it, and a white shirt with a black cross on it.

"Morning", I said, I look in the fridge for some orange juice. I noticed Ichigo looking at me.

"What?" I hissed, sometimes I get angry for little reasons almost like Grimmjow. He didn't seem to notice the change in my tone.

"Your just so... dressed up", he said, I tug on the end of my jacket.

"People need to take me seriously since I'm... short", I said, I winced at the word _short. _Every year I only grow an inch or not even grow at all! Ichigo laughed.

"Don't worry man, people don't take me seriously since I have an unusual hair color", he said while scratching his head. I had thought it was strange that he had bright orange hair but I was actually glad that I wasn't the only one with a different hair color. It was just Grimmjow, Ichigo, and me. Speaking of Grimmjow, he had just walked in. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket with dark gold buttons, a loose black tank top under it with grey designs, cargo jeans, a dark blue belt with a dark gold skull that had two swords behind its head. I could actually see a scar that looked like it went all across his chest.

"Hey guys", he mumbled. Ichigo glared at him. I knew that they hated each other.

"Hurry up Renji! We have to get to English!" I yelled, trying to bring down the tension. Renji came downstairs and we headed out the door.

"Hey Toshiro", Renji said.

"What?" I asked, we were actually sitting in our seats, waiting for our professor.

"I never asked what your major was so what is it?" he asked. I ran my fingers through my hair. I've heard from Grimmjow that girls thought my hair was sexy.

"Writing. I want to become an author", I said, It was actually a hobby but I decided to make it a career. All of a sudden I saw a girl make her up to a seat next to me. She actually looked like the girl Ichigo described, though she did have nice legs. Dammit. I'm supposed to be focusing on my studies not girls. The girl nudged me.

"Excuse me but do you know when the class starts?" she asked, I shook my head.

"We've been waiting for the professor for a couple of minutes...", I said, the girl simply nodded. Renji noticed me talking to someone other than him.

"Ooh, Toshiro getting your game on?" he grinned, I just glared at him. Renji looked at the mystery girl.

"Hey! My name's Renji and that's Toshiro", he said, Renji was friendly but never got a date. The girl smiled, a pretty smile. Dammit, I can't keep doing this.

"Rukia", she said, Rukia crossed her legs. Right when I was gonna ask her something, the professor comes in. Dammit.

Grimmjow's POV

"COME ON LADIES! MY DAUGHTER CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU!" my crazy gym teacher Kempachi screamed. I was running around the field, since I wanted to become a football player. I was pretty fast at running but I hardly ever needed to run away except if it's from Kempachi. I heard a rumor that he has a real katana but I totally believe that. I stopped and tried to breath. I saw some of the guys run faster, I wonder why? I look behind me and I see Kempachi smiling like an idiot.

"If you don't run I will cut you with my sword", he said. I started sweating all of a sudden. I started running as fast as I could to get away from that maniac. Guess that means that the rumor is true.

"ALRIGHT LADIES. THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY, GO CHANGE AND HEAD TO YOUR NEXT CLASS", Kempachi yelled. I sighed and took off my shirt. I didn't mind not wearing a shirt in public since I do have a sexy body if I do say so myself. I had a huge scar that ran across my chest though but chicks dig scars, I also have tattoo of a 6 on the lower part of my back. After taking a shower I walked around campus. I usually do that to pass the time. I saw something interesting. It was a girl with long green hair, hazel eyes, and a huge rack. I've seen her around before but never got her name. As soon as we passed by each other, our arms brushed and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I grabbed her wrist.

"So what's your name beautiful?" I asked, the girl giggled. I grinned, she had such a cute laugh.

"Nelliel or just Nel", she said, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Man was she hot.

"I'm Grimmjow. We should hang out some time or tomorrow. My frat A-E-Pi is throwing a party, I hope you'll be there", I said, then I started walking to my next class.

Ichigo's POV

I was walking to one of my classes when I felt someone following me. I looked over my shoulder but all I saw was people passing by. I knew someone was following me, I just know it. I kept walking until a poster caught my eye. It was a lame motivation poster. It said _Work Hard, Study and You Will be Successful in Life_'. I don't really like motivation posters but something really set me off. The guy kinda looked like... _me_. Except he had black hair that was a little longer than mine and aqua blue eyes. He had a big toothy smile and he was giving a thumbs up. I needed to know what his name was. A professor was passing by so I grabbed him.

"Excuse me but... Who is this?" I asked, the teacher looked at me then back at the poster.

"That's Kaien Shiba. He is one of our best students, I think he is going to graduate this year", the professor said, he left me standing there looking at that poster.

"Um... Hi", a timid voice said. I turned around and saw a girl. Long hair, big chest, grey eyes. I think this was my stalker.

"Uh, hey... What do you want?", I asked.

"I uh just wanted to know your name", she said, I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Ichigo", I said, she looked at me. I didn't want to tell her my last name cause she might try to... do some weird stuff.

"I'm Orihime", she said then walked away. I took one last at the poster then started heading to my class. It would be nice to meet this guy named Kaien.


	4. Party At AEPi

Rukia's POV

It was Friday night and A-E-Pi was throwing a party. Anyone was invited. Rangiku had forced me to go saying that maybe my 'date' would be there. I haven't talked to him since that night, maybe he will be there. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I was wearing some dark blue denim shorts, a grey tank top, and a purple bomber jacket. I thought I looked nice.

"Hurry up Rangiku", I said.

"I'm coming jeez", she said. Rangiku was wearing a very revealing pink dress that went up to her thighs.

"Are you guys ready?" Nel asked, me and Rangiku squealed at Nel's outfit. She was wearing a red corset like shirt with a sleek black pencil skirt that you could zip up.

"You look so cute!" we both yelled together. Nel blushed.

"Not as cute as me", a voice said, we looked to see Orihime. Why am I not surprised, she was wearing a very slutty outfit.

"Lets go guys", I murmured, I motioned them to follow me.

Ichigo's POV

I never knew we throw our first party Friday night. Lots of people were dancing and drinking. I had a drink in my hand but it was soda, I didn't want to get drunk let alone somber. I saw Grimmjow and decided to try to make a conversation.

"Hey Grimmjow", I said, Grimmjow glanced at me.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone said _leave me alone_.

"Nice party...", I said, I bet I sounded awkward. Grimmjow gave me a confused expression then it turned into a smirk.

"You coming onto me?" he asked. I nearly jumped back.

"WHAT! No, I actually have my eye on someone", I quickly said. Grimmjow laughed and continued to scan the crowd of people.

"Just kidden. I'm actually looking for someone too", he said then took a sip of his drink. I heard Grimmjow mutter something under his breath but couldn't get it out. I looked in his direction and saw some goth guy. He had wavy black hair, green cat eyes, black lips, and pale skin. I shivered from his appearance. I elbowed Grimmjow.

"Who is that?" I asked, Grimmjow scowled.

"Ulquiorra. I hate him, he's such a goody-two shoes", he said, I actually heard him growl. I looked over my shoulder and saw someone.

"Why if it isn't Rukia?"

Rukia's POV

I walked into the party and immediatly saw Ichigo. He was talking to someone with blue hair but he was pretty cute.

"Why if it isn't Rukia?" a voice said. I looked up and saw black hair and aqua blue eyes. I held back my tears.

"Kaien?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me. I inhaled his cologne, I missed him. He was wearing a black leather jacket and grey skinny jeans.

"How have you been?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile, Kaien was going to be my boyfriend when I was in high school but graduated before we could go on a date.

"I've been good, you?" I asked. Kaien smiled and scratched the back of his hair just like a certain someone.

"Great! I'm about to graduate college soon... Your looking good Rukia", he said, I blushed and giggled. I felt a strong hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Sup midget", a familiar voice said. A vein popped up on my forehead.

"Why are you here?" I asked, I almost screamed at him but I didn't want to do that in front of Kaien.

"I live here. Anyway...?" he starts talking but stops as soon as he sees Kaien. He had a weird expression. I look at both of them, I never noticed before but they look like they could be twins.

"I-I know you! Your Kaien Shiba! The one from the poster!" Ichigo yells, pointing at Kaien. Kaien raised an eyebrow.

"Poster?... Oh I remember now. I was on that motivation poster", he said then smiled.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and how do you know Rukia?" Ichigo asked. I stared at him, why would he ask that? Unless he's jealous...

"We went to high school together and what about you?" he asked. Oh no, Ichigo might tell him that I kicked him.

"I met her one night. Man... that was one crazy night", Ichigo said he was smiling. That bastard. Kaien just laughed. I saw Toshiro, we had English together and who else did I have it with? Oh right Renji. Toshiro saw me and waved, I waved back.

"How do you know Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"We have a class together", I said.

Grimmjow's POV

I saw Nel, man did she look hot. I just wanted to untie that shirt she was wearing...

"Hey Nel", I said, she looked at me and smiled. I hugged her, she was surprised at first then hugged me back.

"You look...", I paused, I studied her face, it was so cute, so innocent, unlike me.

"I look...", Nel said, trying to get me to finish my sentence.

"Hot", I grinned, she blushed.

"This isn't what I usually wear though. Thought I'd try something new", she said, I nodded. I just thought of something to do.

"Lets dance", I said, before she could protest I grabbed her hand and led her closer to the music. She tensed up and was kinda stiff. I sighed.

"Here...", I grabbed her waist and swayed it from side to side. She blushed but didn't do anything to me. This was turning out great.

Ichigo's POV

Rukia ran off to talk to Toshiro and I saw Grimmjow dancing with some girl. Of course Renji was eating and I saw Shuhei trying to talk to Rangiku. I was left with Kaien. He said they went to high school together but it looked like they were more than friends.

"So... Did you and Rukia hook up?" I asked suddenly. Blunt much?

"Once in a while but when we were gonna be a couple I graduated", Kaien said, he looked over at Rukia. I clenched my fists, I liked Rukia. She was cute and her best feature was her eyes. Kaien doesn't deserve her and he's about to graduate. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I gotta go, nice meeting you. See you around _freshman_", Kaien said then walked out the door. I scowled harder, I didn't need to scowl because I had a semi permanent scowl.

"HI ICHIGO!" Orihime said, I jumped and looked at her. She looked like a total slut, most guys would like that but I didn't like slutty clothes.

"Uh hey", I said. "Um Orihime I'm gonna go now, kay", I said. I walked away from her and went over to the drinks.

Nobody's POV

Tri Delta and A-E-Pi woke up late like at 12.

"SHIT!" they all yelled. Everyone hurry got dressed and ran to their classes, because of the party everyone got late to their classes.


	5. The Library

Toshiro's POV

It's Sunday and I needed to do an essay for one of my classes. I groan and got out of bed. After taking a shower, I'm heading out the door until someone stops me.

"Hey Toshiro where are you going?" Ichigo asks. I turn around and saw him. He looked tired.

"Library to do some homework. It's too noisy here", I said, I'm about to get out the door but again I'm stopped.

"Mind if I come? I have to do homework too", he said, I look at him and sigh.

"Sure, whatever but don't get in my way", I said, man I sounded cold.

"Morning guys! I heard your going to the library, can I join?" Renji asked, I shrug. Hopefully they won't be obnoxious. We head finally head out the door. We passed a sorority called Tri Delta. I saw Rukia coming out the door, I actually saw Ichigo smile but it only stayed on there for a second.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji yelled, Rukia glanced at him and waved.

"Hey Renji, hi Toshiro... Ichigo", she greeted us but when she said Ichigo's name... She sounded angry.

"Aw, you mad? Don't worry, you'll grow soon", Ichigo teased, Rukia clenched her fists but stayed silent.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Library, I need to do some homework", I explained, she nodded.

"Wanna come?" Ichigo asked, I whipped my head towards him. Why is he inviting her? Now I won't be able to focus, dammit.

"Sure, I have to do homework too", she said. Ugh, now I have to listen to Ichigo and Rukia argue.

Ichigo's POV

We were at the library, sitting at a table for away from everyone. At sat across from Rukia and sat next to Renji. That lucky little bastard, Toshiro got to sit next to Rukia. We started doing our homework but I couldn't concentrate. Rukia just looked so...hot! She looked at me.

"What?" she hissed, I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I tried to hold back my smile. She stared at me, damn. Those eyes were mesmerizing.

"I mean, why do you keep staring at me", she said, she sounded annoyed. Renji was now listening to our conversation. Toshiro looked like he wanted us to shut up, ha.

"Oh I don't know, I'm just wondering how old you actually are", Rukia bit her bottom lip, she looked frustrated.

"I'm 18, I'm about to turn 19 in January", she said then sighed. I was surprised, she's older than me.

"I turn 19 in July", I said, Rukia smirked.

"Aw, your a baby", she said then pursed her lips. I scowled, I'm not a baby, oh I got an idea. I brushed my foot against her leg. She jumped, I almost laughed but held it in. She was about to kick me but I caught her foot with my leg and started playing footsie with her. She wasn't playing at first but gave up and played with me. I grinned and I saw her smile. Man, she had such a cute smile.

Rukia's POV

Ichigo started playing footsie with me which was weird. I thought he was teasing me but he started grinning. I unconsciously smiled at him. Why did I do that? I might lead him on but wait, he doesn't like me like that. I like Kaien... I think. Ichigo can't possibly like me, he teases me a lot and I always hurt him. I glanced over at Toshiro, he was so focused on his homework. He must be like a genius or something. I look at Renji, he's doing homework too. I don't look at Ichigo because I know he's staring at me. Oh god dammit, I forgot that I'm supposed to do a report on some artist. I get up and start walking towards to the books. Hmm, maybe I'll do a report on Van Gooh**(sorry couldn't think of anything better)**. I found the book quickly and sat down in secluded area. I flipped through the pages and felt the warmth of someone. I cocked my head to the right and saw Ichigo. His body was so close to mine. I covered my face with the book so he wouldn't see the blush on my face.

"Watcha reading?" he asked, I rolled my eyes to him.

"A book about Van Gooh, it's for my art class", I explained. We locked eyes, he started leaning in. I closed my eyes but I never felt his lips. I opened one eye and saw that he looked annoyed. I looked up and saw someone I don't know looking for a book. This sucks, I thought I was gonna kiss him but no. Ichigo grunted and got up. He helped me up and pulled me close. My face reddened.

"Lets try again some other time...", I whispered then walked back to our table. I smirked, I had him wrapped around my finger.

Ichigo's POV

I stood there for a minute, thinking about what Rukia said. _Lets try again some other time..._ That stupid kid, he ruin our moment. I started walking back to our table. I sat there and facepalmed. Renji nudged me.

"What happened?" he asked but I could only hear him.

"Later man", I whispered back. Renji went back to his work. All of a sudden Toshiro got up.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked, Toshiro was packing his stuff.

"I finished my work, so you guys are on your own", he said coldly. Toshiro's been pretty cold today.

"Alright, see ya later then", I said.

Nobody's POV

Ichigo and Renji walked back to their place.

"So what happened?" Renji asked, Ichigo sighed.

"When Rukia went to find some book and sat on the floor. I sat next to her and we were about to kiss but...", Ichigo said but paused. Renji pushed Ichigo.

"Then what?" he asked excitedly.

"Some asshole came and ruined the moment", he said, Renji laughed.

"FAIL!" he said then laughed more. Ichigo scowled and punched his arm.

"Shut up", he said. Ichigo wondered when next time would be.


	6. Hanging Out Together

Rukia's POV

I can't believe that I almost kissed him. Its been a week since that happen and I haven't really seen him. I was walking around the campus and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry", I quickly said, I keep walking until the guy called my name.

"Aren't you Rukia?" he asked, I looked over my shoulder. It was the same blue haired guy from the party. He had pale blue eyes and he was... shirtless. I started blushing, man he had a great body but he had a huge scar across his chest.

"Yeah and who are you?" I asked. He scratched behind his head.

"Grimmjow, I live with strawberry", he said, I giggle. Not because I think he's cute,(well maybe that...)because he said strawberry.

"Ichigo's told you about me?" I asked, he grinned.

"Yeah, anyway what's up?" Grimmjow asked, we started talking then I saw Kaien.

"I'll talk to you later", I said, I waved over at Kaien. He had some sunglasses on.

"Hey Rukia", he said, I frowned. He looked like Ichigo, and it was weird being greeted by my name and not midget.

"Lets go out somewhere", Kaien suggested. The old me would have jumped at the opportunity but for some stupid reason I didn't want to.

"Um, I kinda busy. How about next time?" I said, I mentally kicked myself. Kaien frowned.

"That's to bad, alright then see ya around", he said then walked away. I stood there for a minute. What am I gonna do?

Grimmjow's POV

I just finished a conversation with Ichigo's crush. She was pretty cute though. I continued jogging until I saw Nel. She was sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Nel!" I yelled, she looked up and blushed. I ran up to her and sat next her.

"How are you?" she asked, her green hair was up in a ponytail but her bangs were out.

"Fine, just jogging", I said then smoothly put my arm around her. She moved my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, that was strange.

"Your all sweaty and I don't your sweat on me", she said then looked back at her book. I glanced at her face. She seemed bored. She narrowed her eyes and rolled them towards my chest.

"Like what you see?" I asked, I was grinning. She scoffed, then pointed at my scar.

"How did you get it?" she asked, I frown and turn my head away.

"I got in a fight", I said quietly. Nel frowned and lightly brushed her hand against her scar. I clenched my jaw. She hurry stopped. I looked at her and leaned in. She leaned in too. I gently bit her bottom lip and she put her arms around my neck and we started kissing roughly. I kept biting her and for some reason she didn't mine. After kissing we sat there in silence. I then realized something. She didn't mind the biting because she enjoyed it. I think that she's a masochist. Weirdly enough I have been told that I'm sadistic.

"I uh have to leave now so... see you later", she said, she was flustered. I chuckled and said goodbye. I had enjoyed our kissing session.

Ichigo's POV

I had just ran away from Orihime, that stalker. Then I saw him. Kaien. I didn't really like him because he had hooked up with Rukia. I decided to hurry run back to my place but it was too late.

"Ichigo! How have you been buddy?" he asked, oh shit he was walking over here.

"Hey", I said, I started sulking.

"What's up? Haven't seen you in awhile", he said, I scowled.

"Just walking around campus", I said. "Are you in a fraternity?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in ZETA, your in A-E-Pi right?" he asked, I nodded. ZETA huh, I'll have to check it out.

"Rukia... She's somethin", he said all of a sudden. I hid my smile.

"Yeah she is and I almost kissed her too", I boasted, I know Kaien wanted Rukia.

"Really?" he asked. I grinned.

"On Saturday in the library", I said. Kaien kinda looked pissed. Ha ha. I heard him grunt.

"I gotta go", I said, I waved happily at him. I started walking to the campus store. I was whistling which was something that I don't usually do. I was looking at the sweaters when I saw something. It was Rukia, she was looking at a stuffed bunny. She was smiling and cooing. I smiled, she was just so pretty.

"Hey mid- I mean Rukia", I said, I didn't feel like getting beaten today. She looked surprised that I didn't call her midget.

"Hey Ichigo", she said, she squeezed the bunny tightly to her chest.

"So why are you here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I wanted a sweater", she mumbled. I looked into her eyes, she looks kinda sad.

"Oh... You wanna go bowling?" I asked, I pretty much had nothing to do. She shrugged.

"Sure why not?" she said then walked with me.

Rukia's POV

I think me and Ichigo are on a date. Either way I don't mind. We took a taxi to the bowling ally. When we got in it was kinda crowded.

"Uh... How about the arcade?" I suggested. Ichigo nodded. He was so cute, I wonder if his hair is soft. We went into the arcade and everything was glow in the dark. We were playing a shooting game. I beat him. When the game was over I decided to flirt with him I picked up the gun and pretend to shoot his head.

"Gotcha tiger", I purred, he blushed. I did racing next. He beat me in that. Right after he beat me he started flirting back.

"Too bad sweetheart, maybe next time", he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh! Lets dance!" I exclaimed. I saw DDR and loved that game. I put my hair in a messy bun. I picked expert and picked one of my favorite songs. Love Shine. We started dancing and I glanced over at Ichigo. He looked so confused. I laughed. I practically won and we went to go a diner. We sat a two person table by the window and waited for our waitress. Ichigo stared dreamily at me and scowled. Why does he do that? He kept brushing his foot against mine so then we played footsie. Our waitress came.

"How can I help you lovebirds?" she asked. My face redden and Ichigo grinned.

"We're not together!" I shrieked, the girl just kept smiling.

"Well _honey_, what do you want to order?" he asked, kicked his shin.

"Can I have a burger and fries? Oh and just water", I said sweetly."And what about you strawberry?" I asked in the same sweet voice. Ichigo growled.

"The same as her except can I have some soda", he said.

"What kind?"

"Surprise me", he said, the girl giggled and walked away. I raised an eyebrow. I never knew he was spontaneous.

"Thanks for kicking my _leg_!" he yelled, I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I smiled.

"Anytime", I answered. He glared at me. I saw his hand, it was so big. I reached over to it.

Ichigo's POV

I saw Rukia reach her small hand towards mine. What is she planning to do?

"Your hand is so big", she said then giggled. We locked fingers then locked eyes. We stared at each other for a minute... I can't believe it... I'm in love with her.


	7. I am Your Girlfriend

Grimmjow's POV

Oh man... That was a crazy night... I stretched my arms and yawn. I felt someone holding me. I look and its Nel. Oh shit. I look under the covers and she's naked and so am I. How did this happen?

_Nobody's POV _

_Grimmjow was at a bar and saw some guys hitting on Nel. He beats the guys up. _

"_Thanks Grimmjow", she said, she hugged him. _

"_No biggy", he said, they start making out. They went to his place and did the dirty. _

Rukia's POV

This class is so boring. I sat there looking directly at the professor. I needed something to do. I got my phone and started texting Toshiro.

TH: Wht do u want?

RK: Im soo bored :p

TH: And wht does this have to do with me?

RK: I need someone to tk to

TH: Fine, whts up

RK: everythings fine

TH: I heard u went on a date

RK: Yeah, do u have a gf?

TH: No

RK: thats too bad:(

TH: Tk to u later pro comin

RK: B

I sighed, I felt bad for Toshiro. If I didn't like Ichigo I would have dated him. It wasn't the best date but I liked it. His eyes are just gorgeous. When we stared into each others eyes it was like I could see that he loves me... Wait a minute, he doesn't _love_ me, he just likes me. Yeah, that's it.

Ichigo's POV

Rukia's been on my mind twenty four seven. I can't actually be in love with her, I mean I just met the midget a couple of weeks ago! This is so confusing... Classes were done for today so I decided to go with Renji and Shuhei to some crowded restaurant.

"Do you guys have any girlfriends?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"No... But I actually like a girl", Shuhei said, Renji shakes his head and dives into his food.

"Whmp te girmph(translation= who's the girl?)?" Renji asks with his mouth full. We both look at him weird.

"Who's the girl?" he asks again, this time his mouth isn't full.

"Her name's Rangiku", Shuhei answers. I nod then took a bite of my food.

"So how's your girl?" Renji asks, I blush. Their already calling her 'my girl'.

"Dunno, haven't talked to her in awhile", I said. Maybe I'll go visit her today.

Rukia's POV

When I got home I noticed that Nel had been quiet this whole day.

"Hey Nel", I said, then plopped down on the couch.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, I nodded. She leaned in.

"I slept with Grimmjow", she whispered, my eyes widened.

"How did that happen?" I asked, I was stunned. I thought she was one of those innocent girls well I'm innocent too... kinda.

"I don't know", she said, she sounded sad. I patted her back.

"Don't worry", she had a weak smile. I heard the door.

"Be right back", I said than ran to the door.

Ichigo's POV

I had bought that stuffed bunny Rukia was looking at. The door opened and I saw 'my girl'.

"Ichigo? Why are you here?" she asked, I ruffled her hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Just wanted to see you I guess", I said then walked inside. This place was much bigger than my fraternity. I saw Rukia blushed and shut the door. Rukia turned and faced me. I shoved the bunny to her. She looked at it and smiled.

"T-Thank you Ichigo...", she said then hugged me. I hugged her back, I defiantly love her.

"You wanna see my room?" she asked, I shrugged. "But first", she said then grabbed my hand. She took me into the living room and I saw a girl. She was pretty hot.

"This is Nel, she's a friend of mine", Rukia said. Nel looked up from her book. "Nel this Ichigo", I waved over at her.

"Don't worry, we can talk later", Nel said, Rukia squealed and led me to her room. She closed the door and plopped on the her bed. I laid down next to her. Her head rested on my chest.

"So how come your kicks hurt so much?" I asked, she was cuddling her bunny.

"I took self defense classes", she said.

"Wanna wrestle?" I asked, she grinned and nodded. We fell off the bed and I pinned her down. She blinked and we rolled around. She pinned me.

"Gotcha tiger", she purred, I pouted. I took her bye surprise and pinned her down. I can't believe I'm having so much fun with her. She bit her bottom lip. I stared at her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned my name.

"Ichigo...", she moaned through out kisses. I thought this would never happen, my tongue dominated her mouth.

"Oh Rukia...", I moaned, I almost said I love you but I couldn't say that so early. Rukia broke the kiss and pointed at her door.

"Why did you... Oh", I said, I saw a blonde chick, Nel, Shuhei, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Renji, Izuru, and a bunch of other girls. Rukia pushed me away from her.

"How long were you watching?" she yelled.

"As soon as you started kissing", the blonde said.

"Who knew you had it in you", Grimmjow said. Rukia got to her feet.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. Everyone just mumbled something and went away. I just sat there on the floor. I scooted close to a wall so I could lean on it. Rukia sighed and sat on my lap.

"That was a mood killer", I mumbled, Rukia nodded and played with my fingers. I nibbled at her ear. She smiled and started to give me a hickey. I closed my eyes. I wonder when I should tell her?

Rukia's POV

I guess Ichigo's my boyfriend, I like him a lot but I don't its love. Stupid Rangiku, she ruined the moment. I finished giving Ichigo a hickey. I looked at his orange hair... My hands went over to his hair and started running my fingers through it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I gasp and hurry pull my hands away from his hair. His hair is so soft.

"I thought I saw something in your hair", I said then gave a sheepish smile. He just chuckled and ruffled my hair. He seems to like to do that.

"Wanna go to my place?" he asked, I nodded. When he got up I jumped on his back.

"Give me a ride!" I yell, I sound like a little kid. Ichigo laughed and held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall. I saw him look at my legs.

"Why are you looking at my legs?" I asked.

"Its not my fault you have sexy legs", he said then headed for downstairs. I blush.

"You don't mind if I call you my girlfriend right?" he asked, I pinch him.

"Are you stupid? I _am_ your girlfriend", I said, Ichigo just grunted.


	8. Sleeping Over

Ichigo's POV

We got lots of looks and whistles on the way to A-E-Pi. When we got there the guys were in the living room.

"Hey guys", I said, the guys waved then started to be annoying.

"Ooh Ichigo... Brought Rukia here to do the naughty?" Grimmjow teased, my face redden.

"No!" I yelled, Renji snickered and I glared at him.

"Can you put me down?" Rukia whispered into my ear. I dropped her. She fell on the ground.

"You ass!" she yelled, I laughed and helped her up.

"Don't be too loud!" Toshiro yelled, the guys snickered. I rolled my eyes but was surprised because Toshiro hardly ever jokes around. We got to my room and closed the door. Rukia started jumping on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, she made a woo sound finally stopped jumping.

"Your friends think we're having sex so lets let them think that", she whispered, I nodded. I heard some noise from outside the door. I grinned and started making noise. Rukia jumped on the bed.

"Say my name!" I yelled, I almost laughed nut held it in.

"ICHIGO!" she screamed, she threw a pillow on me then we wrestled.

"Oh Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, we both had a hard time trying to hold in our laughs.

"Nobody's POV

The guys were right by the door listening to Ichigo and Rukia 'having sex'.

"Shit... Rukia sure is feisty", Grimmjow whispered, Renji nodded. Shuhei and Izuru were blushing, and Toshiro looked pissed.

Rukia's POV

We finished having 'sex' then relaxed on Ichigo's bed. My head on his chest and our legs tangled together. All of a sudden I feel hands slide under my shirt, tickling my stomach. I start giggling then turns into laughter.

"Stop it Ichigo!" I yell, I kept laughing. Ichigo just keeps tickling me. I punch his head.

"OW! Hey midget, you shouldn't pick fights with people that aren't your size", Ichigo yelled, I smirk and grabbed his face.

"Hey what are you-", I gave him a passionate kiss. First he was confused then kissed back. I didn't want it to end but I needed air. Ichigo sat there and touched his lips.

"You know your a good kisser", he blurted, I felt my cheeks heat up. Before I could say anything I yawned.

"I'm tired", I said, Ichigo rest his head on my stomach.

"Spend the night", he suggested, I rubbed his head.

"I don't have any clothes", I answered, why did he want me to spend the night?

"Don't worry about it", is all he says. I think about it then finally give in.

"Fine", I said.

Ichigo's POV

Yes, I got Rukia to spend the night. I told them that it would be easy so now they all owe me 30 bucks. I took a shower and walked into my room with only a towel. I saw Rukia's face redden. I shook my hair and threw her one of my favorite shirts.

"What's this?" she asked, she looked at the shirt.

"To sleep in, you can't sleep in your regular clothes", I said, true she couldn't but I just wanted to see those legs of hers, all exposed.

**You shouldn't have perverted thoughts king**

_Who the hell are you? And why am I a king?_

**I'm your conscious duh.**

_Then why'd you call me king_

**Does it matter?**

_Your right it doesn't and this conversation is over._

"Earth to Ichigo", I heard a feminine voice say. I look at Rukia.

"What?"

"You work out?" she asked, I looked at my six pack. I smile slyly.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't", I said, she rolled her eyes. She went in the bathroom and changed. I just put on my boxers and pajama pants, no shirt. I sat on the bed, waiting for Rukia. What was taking her so long? Damn, my phone's ringing.

"Hello?"

"ICHIGO!" I groaned, my dumb ass dad was calling me.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Can't I say hi to my son?"

"Ichigo...", I heard a familiar voice purr. I looked and my pulse quickened. Rukia had a sexy pose, all she was wearing was my shirt and panties, the shirt showed a lot of thigh. Sweat dropped, my eyes widened. She blew a kiss and walked slowly towards the bed.

"Can I call you back?" I ask nervously, Rukia starts massaging my shoulders.

"Is that Ichigo? Let me talk to him!" someone in the background yelled.

"I'm feeling naughty tonight...", Rukia whispered seductively in my ear. Is she doing this on purpose?

"Hey Ichi buddy!" Keigo yelled, I sighed. I did not have time for this. A beautiful girl is all over me and... I just realized I don't have protection.

"Look I gotta go", I said, I hung up before he protest. I gave Rukia a long kiss headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need a condom", I said then ran to Grimmjow's room. I knew he had condoms. I burst into his room.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled, he looked up from his uh... playboy. "I need a condom", I said, he threw one at me. I ran back to my room. I saw Rukia looking flirty and hot. She fanned herself.

"Wow, it's REALLY hot tonight", she said, I grinned like a pervert.

"You ready?" I asked, she nodded.

"Come here strawberry" she said in a sexy tone. I jumped on her and started do dominate her mouth. We started to having sex right away. It was my first time and I'm guessing it was her's too.

Toshiro's POV

I could hear noises coming from Ichigo's room. Damn, their having sex _again_. As soon as they came they had sex then tonight. I grunted and returned to my homework. What is with me? Every time I see Rukia I have this feeling. Maybe I should ask someone or maybe not. I went downstairs cause I heard the doorbell. I look and see... Matsumoto.

"Toshiro! Haven't seen you in like forever!" she exclaimed, her chest squishing my face. A vein popped up on my forehead.

"What is it Matsumoto?" I asked, we went to high school together and she always asked me to do her homework.

"Is Rukia here?" she asked, I study her face. She's very beautiful but its weird that I'm not attracted to her.

"Yeah she is", I said then crossed my arms. "I'm surprised your not drunk", I said, she laughed. I wasn't joking though. I saw Shuhei walking down the stairs he started blushing as soon as he saw Matsumoto.

"Rangiku!" he exclaimed, she glanced at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I needed to know where Rukia was, nice seeing you Toshiro", she said, she gave me a bone crushing hug and skipped out the door. I mean literally skipped away. I think she has the same major as me.

"Dude... How do you know Rangiku?" Shuhei asked.

"We went to the same high school", I said, I went into the kitchen and heard some footsteps. As soon as I turned around I saw Rukia. She looked surprised. She was wearing one of Ichigo's long sleeved shirts. She looked so sexy. Her hair was messy and I could see the flirty glint in her amethyst eyes.

"O-Oh. I didn't know anyone was down here", she said then looked in the fridge. I blushed when she bent down.

"You don't mind right?" she asked, I hurry stopped staring at her ass and at her face.

"N-No! I don't mind", I said awkwardly, she smiled and grabbed a bottle of sake. She poured herself a small amount in a cup.

"Want some?" she asked, I nodded. She poured me some and we both sat on the counter. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"You have pretty eyes", she slurred, I smiled.

"So do you", I said, she was drunk.

"And cool hair", she said, she ran her fingers through my silver hair.

I decided to do something risky. I kissed her soft lips. She didn't kiss back. She shoved me away from her.

"What are you doing? I love... I love...", she yelled then she paused.

"I'm sorry", I said, she hugged me. I was surprised.

"Help me back to my room", she whispered. I led her to Ichigo's room. Ichigo was laying on the bed with his shirt off.

"Toshiro what happen?" he asked, he seemed so worried.

"She drank some sake and passed out", I said, his eyes widened. He hurry grabbed Rukia and placed her on the bed. He stared at her for a minute with lust in his eyes then turned to me.

"Thanks man, your the best", he said, I frowned and waved. I shut the door and walked to my room. Of course he had to make me feel guilty. Hopefully Rukia won't remember in the morning.

Ichigo's POV

I looked at Rukia. She was beautiful, I loved her so much. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ichigo... I have something to...", she said but her eyes closed.

"What is it?" I asked, what was she gonna say? She fell asleep. I sighed, dammit. I actually thought she would say those three words. I love you. 


	9. Forgivness

Toshiro's POV

The next day I told Renji about my problem.

"I don't, I just can't get her out of my mind", I said, Renji patted my back.

"Wouldn't it be weird if you got a love potion and she fell in love with you", Renji joked, my face lit up. I had just came up with an idea.

"Look... I gotta go", I hurry said. I ran out the door. I remember this science class, the professor's name was Kurotsuchi. He's pretty weird but he came up with good experiments. I know this is desperate but I just wanted to try.

"Uh Professor Kurotsuchi?" I asked, he turned around. I flinched. He always wore face paint and had dark blue hair.

"What do want?" he asked, I saw his assistant Nemu. She was quiet and did whatever he said.

"I was wondering if you had any... any potions?" I asked, I hesitated for a moment.

"What kind?" he asked, I scratched the back of my head.

"Love potion", I answered. I saw him look around then he held a giant needle with red liquid in it.

"Here. Just use this on whoever and then let them look at you, then poof. They fall in love with you", he said.

"How long does it last?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never used it so might last a day, a week, or forever", he said. "Come to my class when the potion wears off", he ordered, I nodded. I ran out the door and headed for A-E-Pi. I think Rukia is still there.

Ichigo's POV

I woke up hugging Rukia. I shook her.

"I'm up", she said, then sat up.

"You should get dressed", I said, then started getting random clothes to wear. She started putting on her clothes.

"Your amazing", she said out of the blue. I chuckled. We walked downstairs and saw Toshiro. He frowned. I went into the kitchen.

Toshiro's POV

"Hey Rukia", I said, she waved. I motioned her to come to me.

"What is OW!" she yelled, I jabbed the needle in her arm. Her eyes got dilated and and she showed no emotion. She looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Toshiro", she said in a nonchalant tone. I hugged her. Then she started kissing me. I hurry broke the kiss and when I saw Ichigo. I saw hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I'm with Toshiro now", she said, her arms around me.

"Look I-I-" I said but got interrupted.

"How could you? I thought we were friends! And Rukia... I... It doesn't matter anymore", he said then walked angrily upstairs. I sighed, this was a win lose. I got the girl and lost a friend.

Grimmjow's POV

I sat in my room texting random people. I do that when I'm bored. My door was open and I saw Ichigo. He looked pissed off and sad at the same time. I frowned, must have lady problems. I saw Renji come into my room.

"What's up with lover boy?" he asked, I snorted. We gave him that nickname a couple of days ago.

"Lady problems", I plainly said, I saw Renji laughing. "What?"

"Don't you know that lady problems mean they got their period?" I asked, I started laughing. We stopped laughing when we saw Ichigo walk into my room.

"ITS NOT THAT!" he yelled then sighed. "Rukia dumped me for Toshiro", he said, his face red from anger. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That idiot", he said, me and Ichigo both looked at him. "He went to Kurotsuchi to get a love potion", he said, we all groaned.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, I didn't understand he would do that. We all thought for a minute.

"He's infatuated with her", I said, after thinking. The guys look at me as if I'm speaking a foreign language.

"He has a crush on her", I said, this time rephrasing it. The guys nod.

"That little ass... She's mine! Not his!" Ichigo yelled.

"Uh well technically she isn't yours so...", Renji said.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, man. I would hate for that to me but I don't feel sorry for him. That little jerk needs time away from that girl. I shake my head. I wonder Toshiro is doing?

Toshiro's POV

I feel weird. I'm taking Rukia back to Tri Delta.

"Did I tell you that you have the prettiest eyes?" she asked

"You told me that already", I said

"Did I tell you that your the most handsome guy here?" she asked again. I sighed, doing this was a mistake.

"How about you be quiet?" I said, Rukia frowned and did what I asked her to do. I hope this wears off by the end of the day.

Ichigo's POV

I sat in my room, listening to depressing music.

"This is so sad..."

"Glad that isn't me..." two voices whispered. A vein popped up on my forehead.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, I am so depressed. I had my head down.

"We got you something to make you feel better", Grimmjow said, Renji nodded.

"What is it?" I asked

"Its a video come watch it with us", Renji said, I reluctantly got up and followed them. We huddled up by Grimmjow's computer and watched the video. Soon they started showing some... Perverted things.

"This is porn!" I shouted, Renji slapped my head.

"Not so loud! I don't want to get it taken away", Renji whispered. My eyes widened, they thought porn would make me feel better?

"I'm leaving man", I murmured, I got up and went back to my room.

Toshiro's POV

We got to her room quickly and I pushed her on the bed. I got on top of her and we started making out. All of a sudden I felt a piercing pain in my balls. I automaticly grabbed my balls and had my head down. Rukia pushed me off the bed. I looked up, she looked angry.

"What... Was that for?" I asked, my voice cracked.

"When you injected me with that potion...", she said then paused. "It never worked, I pretended that it worked. I like someone else", she said coldly. I was shocked, she pretended everything.

"I'm sorry Rukia... I'll do anything for you to forgive me", I begged which was something I never do. She gave a devilish smile.

"You'll be my slave for two months", she said, my eyes widened.

"TWO MONTHS!... Fine but I need one last kiss", I said, she sighed and gave me one last kiss. Man does she kiss good.

Rukia's POV

I hurry took a shower and got dressed. I ran out the door and started running to A-E-Pi. I was running but I bumped into something.

"Watch where your-!" a familiar voice yelled. I looked up and its Ichigo. He looks so sad, so hurt, so angry.

"Oh...", he said, we locked eyes.

"Let me explain everything", I said.

_30 Minutes After Explaining Everything Plus Questions_

"So... You forgive me?" I asked, we sat down on a bench, my head was resting on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Only if you kiss me", he said, we leaned in. I feel sparks when we kiss. He broke the kiss and hugged me.

"Lets not break up again kay?" he asked, I nodded and nuzzled my face deeper into his chest. He smelled so good.


	10. Carwash

Rukia's POV

"So... We have to raise money for our philanthropy?" I asked, Rangiku and Nel nodded.

"Any ideas?" Rangiku asked, I shook my head. Nel had decided to be in a relationship with Grimmjow but he just wanted to be fuck buddies but reluctantly agreed to be her boyfriend.

"How about making a video?" Grimmjow suggested, I scowled and Nel gave him a disappointed look.

"A car wash?" Nel suggested, me and Rangiku exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" he exclaimed, I giggled, Grimmjow is funny sometimes. Rangiku called a friend of hers. She said that her friend would bring lots of customers. I raised an eyebrow, this girl was probably like Rangiku. Grimmjow looked so excited, probably excited to see a bunch of girls in bikinis.

"Do you even have a car?" Nel asked, he grinned and shook his head. We started planning everything.

Ichigo's POV

Rukia had invited me to her car wash, she said she trusted me enough to come. I asked Toshiro what she meant. He said that she trusted me enough to not flirt with other girls. I forgave Toshiro already after Rukia explained everything. I guess I'm friends with him. Grimmjow and Renji would be ogling girls, I knew that. Me, Shuhei, Renji, Grimmjow, Izuru, and Toshiro walked well drived to Tri Deltas. Izuru said he owned a car and had agreed to let the girls wash his car. He had a Honda. We got there and quickly.

Rukia's POV

I saw a dark almost black, blue Honda drive over here. I saw some guys hop out the car, there was Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, two guys I didn't know, and my slave. I saw Ichigo look around then he spotted me, I waved and he smiled. He walked over to me and hugged me. He started swinging me around.

"Okay Ichigo!" I yelled, he blushed and put me down. I saw him check me out, pervert. I was wearing a white two piece and the bottom was a skirt. I saw Rangiku, she was talking to Toshiro.

"Slave!" I yelled, he sighed and walked over here.

"What?" he hissed, I smirked.

"Get me and Ichigo something to drink", I ordered, he sighed and walked over to the drinks. Ichigo kissed me, for some weird reason but I didn't mind.

"So have you washed any cars yet?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, our business is booming", I said, waving my hands over my head. Ichigo chuckled and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand and he held onto it. We stared into each others eyes.

"GET A ROOM!" a rough voice shouted, we both glared at Grimmjow. Soon I saw a black Viper drive in. I saw a girl come out.

Grimmjow's POV

I saw a slick black Viper pull up. Soon a girl came out the car. My eyes widen and sweat dropped. It was my old flame Yuna. She had long wavy ebony hair, navy blue eyes, a chest that rivaled Nelliel's, full lips, and was a beauty. She looked much, _much_, hotter. I saw her hug Rangiku. I felt someone elbow me.

"Who is _she_?" Renji asked, I glanced at Yuna, she was talking to Rukia and Rangiku.

"Yuna, my ex", I winced at the word ex. Renji's eyes widen.

"You used to date her?" he practically yelled, I punched his arm luckily no one heard us because of the loud music.

"Yes now shut up", I said, she was so attractive. Damn!

"Who's she?" Ichigo asked, I clenched my fists.

"That's Yuna, Grimmjow's ex", Renji said, Ichigo was staring at her then shook his head.

"How do you get all the hotties?" Ichigo asked, I laughed.

"What are you talking about? I didn't get Rukia, so I didn't get all the pretty girls", I said, Ichigo just laughed. I glanced back at Yuna, she saw me and her face fell.

"So how long were you two dating?" Ichigo asked, I frowned but hurry hid it.

"6 months", I said, then saw an identical Ichigo.

"Shit... He's here", Ichigo muttered, I wondered what he meant.

"Did Kurotsuchi make a clone?" I asked, Ichigo scowled.

"No... He's Rukia's ex. I hate him", he said.

"What's his name?" Renji asked.

"Kaien Shiba", he answered.

"You guys look like you could be BFFs!" I exclaimed in a gay voice. Renji started laughing and Ichigo scowled even more(is that even possible?).

"Fuck you", he sneered, this time I scowled then smirked.

"Hey Kaien! Your best friend Ichigo wants to say hi!" I yelled, Ichigo's face said _OOH SHIT! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?_Kaien started walking over here. Ichigo punched me in the gut.

"You asshole...", I said, my hands clutched to my stomach.

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?" Kaien asked, Ichigo started to smirk. Oh no, that little bastard was up to something.

"Hey Rukia! Come here! Oh, and...", he said then looked directly at me. "Bring that girl with you", he said, my eyes widen. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What will I do? I saw Rukia and and... _her_.

"Hey Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow,... Kaien...", Rukia said, when she said Kaien's name. She sounded awkward.

"Grimmjow...?" I heard a beautiful voice say. I looked at Yuna. She looked sad. I just noticed she was wearing a dark blue string bikini top. The top shined, she wore dark blue denim shorts and black wedges. Her top was so tight.

"Hi Yuna. Long time no see", I said, she smiled... A fake smile. Suddenly I felt a piercing pain in my groin. I fell to my knees.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shouted but my voice cracked. She looked at me, she was so angry... and hot at the same time.

"Oh, you think I'd just forgive you? You stupid jackass", she said then crossed her arms. I gritted my teeth. I looked up and saw Ichigo and Renji snickering.

"What did he do to you?" Rukia asked, she looked scared. Yuna sighed.

"We used to date. He cheated on me and I dumped him", she explained. She looked down on me. "And he never apologized", she said, I frowned and stood up.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Yuna asked, Rukia nodded and hugged Ichigo.

"Yeah, Yuna-Ichigo-Ichigo-Yuan", she said, Ichigo grinned and waved.

"He's so cute!" Yuna exclaimed, Ichigo blush.

"And this is Renji and that's... Kaien", she said.

"Your dating Strawberry?" Kaien asked, Rukia nodded. I hope this day isn't messed up.

Ichigo's POV

Yuna's pretty cute but I love Rukia but... I could be her friend. We finished talking to Kaien and I watched Rukia and Yuna wash Izuru's car. It was like my one personal fantasy. The hottest girls here were Rukia(of course), Yuna, Nel, and Rangiku. Lots of cars were here and some guys had video cameras. Rukia stood on the hood of the car and was washing the top. Yuna was still on the ground, she had a hose and was spraying the car and Rukia. My god this was hot, I'm glad today was 80 somethin degrees. I felt water spraying me, I looked and saw Yuna and Rukia laughing. I chuckled, and glanced over at Grimmjow. I walked over to him.

"Hey", I said, Grimmjow just grunted.

"What do you want?" he asked, I sat down next to him.

"Go say sorry to her", I said while pointing at Yuna.

"Alright but it's not because you told me to, its because I want to", he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up! Go already!" I yelled. He got up and walked to her. I heard screeching. I saw Rukia and she smiled. I motioned her to come. She sprinted over here and sat in my lap.

"Your wet remember?" I said, she just punched my arm playfully. We started leaning in, our lips almost met when I heard screeching.

"Look dad! There's Ichigo!"

"I think I see a girl with him"

"SON! YOU MAKE ME PROUD!" sweat dropped.

"What's wrong Ichi-GO!" Rukia yelled, I threw her over my shoulder and ran towards Grimmjow and Yuna. No way in hell they were gonna ruin my day.

Grimmjow's POV

I saw looked into Yuna's navy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Yuna, I'm sorry f-", I started but was interrupted by Ichigo running over here with Rukia. I exchanged looks with Yuna and she looked surprised.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Put me down!" Rukia yelled, Ichigo grabbed her waist and put her on the ground. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

"My family's here and I don't wa- oh shit", Ichigo said, I looked in his direction. I hurry texted my Toshiro, Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru to come. I saw two small girls, one with black hair and the other with light brown hair. Then I'm guessing is Ichigo's dad. The guys hurry ran over here, I saw a hickey on Shuhei's neck.

"Whoa, Shuhei. You getting some action?" I asked, he blushed and nodded. I pulled lightly on a strand of jet black hair. She slapped my bicep, she didn't look angry though.

"Look how many friends Ichigo made!" the one with brown hair said.

"SON! WHO ARE THESE TWO PRETTY GIRLS?" the dad asked, Ichigo looked mortified. Rukia and Yuna blushed. I couldn't help but laugh, the others were laughing.

Ichigo's POV

A vein popped up on my forehead. I wrapped my arm around Rukia's wet waist and pulled her close.

"This is my girlfriend Rukia and these are my _friends_ Toshiro, Shuhei, Izuru, Yuna, Renji, and... heh, heh. Grimmjow", I said but winced at the words friends and Grimmjow. Grimmjow snorted. I saw my dad's eyes water up.

"Oh son... I'm so proud", he said, Karin rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo!" a heard a group of familiar voices yell. I looked over my dad and saw Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Tatsuki. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Okay Grimmjow... I forgive you", I heard Yuna say. I glanced and saw Grimmjow look... happy? Ugh, I just shivered. The thought of Grimmjow happy makes me... scared.

"Dad, why are you here?" I asked, I saw him look at me then leaned in.

"I know why you hung up the phone the other day", he whispered. My face redden, I saw Rukia blush too.

"So Ichigo, why did you hang up on us?" Tatsuki asked, I couldn't help but give a nervous laugh. I elbowed Rukia. I don't think she'd be too happy about me telling everybody about our sex life.

"Ichigo! You have more friends then me!" Keigo wailed. I scoffed.

"Ha! This guy isn't even my friend!" I exclaimed, pointing at Grimmjow.

"Please. I'm way too cool to be _your_ friend", Grimmjow sneered, Yuna slapped his arm.

"Your so mean sometimes", she said, he blushed. I started snickering.

"Come on... Tell us Ichigo", Mizuiro begged. The guys started snickering, I cursed under my breath.

"Oh MASAKI! WE HAVE THIRD DAUGHTER!" dad yelled, I scowled and ruffled Rukia's hair. Her face was as red as Renji's hair.

"I feel sorry for you...", Yuna whispered into my ear, she pat both me and Rukia's backs.

"I know", I said then sighed.

"SHUT UP GRIMMJOW!" I yelled, he kept laughing.

"Hey Ichigo, were you gonna kiss Rukia?" Yuzu asked, my cheeks heated up.

"You know what they say, a kiss leads to something more", Grimmjow said, I clenched my fists.

"I think that only applies to us", Yuna said, what does she mean?

"OH SON! YOUR NOW A MAN!" my dad yelled, soon everyone at the car wash was laughing at me.

"Uh Ichigo... I think you should do something", Rukia said quietly. I'm am so embarrassed. This has been one shitty day.


	11. Double Date

Ichigo's POV

It was the first week of October and Shuhei just asked me if me and Rukia could double date.

"Please! I finally got Rangiku to go out with me and she said 'only if its a double date'", he begged me, I raised an eyebrow. I've heard that double dates don't go as planned.

"What do I get in return?" I asked, he thought for a moment.

"Anything you want", Shuhei said, I paused then nodded.

"Alright. So when's the date?" I asked.

"In an hour", he said quietly. My eyes widened, I jumped from the couch and ran to my room. I searched for my going out clothes. Damn... We need to wash. I hurry got dressed, ugh where's my cologne?

Grimmjow's POV

Strawberry won't mind if I 'borrow' his cologne would he?

Rukia's POV

I had just agreed to a double date with Rangiku and I don't know why but I have a feeling that this won't be a great date. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a short, loose, yellow dress. I was also wearing small golden hoops and some bangles. I sighed, I haven't really talked to Ichigo after what happened with his family. They called me third daughter and I haven't told Byakuya about him yet. I walked downstairs and saw him. Ichigo and his friend... Shuhei. I glanced over at Rangiku. She was wearing a light blue V-neck and light washed skinny jeans.

"Hey midget", Ichigo said, I punched his arm then hugged him. He hugged me tight, I inhaled his cologne. He has a different smell. When he let go I saw him blushing.

"What?" I asked, he scratched his head.

"Well... I uh..."

"Spit it out!"

"I've never seen you in a dress before! Damn...", Ichigo's eyes wandered off to something else. I just chuckled, he seems so off today. I grabbed his hand and our fingers intertwined. Soon we headed outside and tried to get a taxi.

"Taxi!" Shuhei shouted but got splashed with water. I gasped and looked at Rangiku. She wasn't even paying attention!

"Maybe we should walk", Ichigo suggested, we all shrugged and started walking.

Ichigo's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked, Shuhei sighed.

"To a sea food restaurant", he answered, I noticed Rukia was dragging her feet. I grabbed her arm.

"Let me give you a ride", I said, she gave me a confused look.

"A _piggy_back ride", I said, she made a oh sound then got on my back. Man, her legs were so soft. Her head was leaning against my head then she kissed my cheek. I smiled then hurry went back to my usual scowl.

"We're here", I heard Shuhei say.

"Wow, this is nice", Rangiku said. It was pretty nice. Lots of people were dressed up nice and we just looked... Not so dressy. I put Rukia down then walked into the place. It was crowed and people sent us disgusted looks.

"Hello. How may I help you?" a man asked, he looked old and had a mustache.

"Can we eat here?" Shuhei asked, the man eyed us.

"As you can see, we have no room. I suggest you leave", the man said with rudeness. Rukia huffed and crossed her arms. I could tell she did not like how this guy was acting. I saw the man flinch and hurry look the other way when he looked at Rukia. I looked at her, she had given him a cold glare. Her eyes were like ice and her pretty smile had disappeared. Her stare was kinda like Toshiro's. He liked to give people cold glares. The look went away after we came out the restaurant.

"Well now what?" Rangiku asked then I saw bird poop fall on her shoulder. She let out a shriek and screamed 'GET THIS BIRD SHIT OFF ME!'. I hid my laugh, I didn't want her screaming at me. Unfortunately for her we couldn't get a napkin from the restaurant and neither of us had napkins. The bird poop dried and she couldn't take off her shirt.

"How about that diner we went to?" Rukia suggested, we shrugged and went that direction. We were blocked off by some news trucks, a firetruck, and the ambulance. I saw some people watching.

"Hey! What's happening?" I asked some random person.

"The diner got on fire!" the person yelled. I saw a huge fire after getting a better look.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, Rukia giggled.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" Rangiku shouted, I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Wanna go to Yogurt land?" Shuhei suggest, we all sighed and nodded. We dragged our feet to Yogurt

land.

Rukia's POV

We sat a four person table at Yogurt land. Me and my friends came here in high school almost everyday after school but now that I'm in college I don't have time. I sighed and ate my yogurt. It tasted so good.

"This is delicious", Rangiku said, we all nodded in agreement. I looked at Ichigo's yogurt. Mmm. His looks good. My spoon was about to get into his cup until he blocked it.

"Hey! You have your own", Ichigo said, I pouted.

"But yours looks soo good", I said then licked my lips. I gave him a flirty smile and touched his thigh. Ichigo's cheeks were a little bit pink.

"Fine! Damn seduction...", he said but mumbled the last words. I laughed and put my spoon in his cup. This date wasn't so bad.


	12. Halloween & Soul Reapers

Rukia's POV

It was a week before Halloween and me, Nel, Rangiku, and oddly enough Grimmjow went to the costume store. He said that he should 'judge' the costumes. He just sat in a chair outside the changing room, chewing his gum and waiting for us impatiently. Nel decided on a vampire costume, it was a dress and the top was a corset. The dress was leather, black, and the strings were red. She already had big, sharp incisors so no need for fake vampire teeth. Rangiku got a gangsta outfit. It was striped, black and white, so was the fedora. The cuffs were white. The both looked nice. I finally came out with a genie outfit. It was purple and I had a veil covering my mouth and nose, a short vest, a midriff shirt, silver and purple bracelets, and purple pants. Overall the outfit looked cute but not seductive like Nel's and Rangiku's. Grimmjow had token pictures on his phone and camera.

"I'm so glad I came with you guys", Grimmjow said to himself. I wonder why only he goes with us and not the others? I know he just wants to see us girls dressed up but why don't the others come with him? I have to ask Ichigo when we get back on campus.

Ichigo's POV

It was Halloween and the guys pestered me into joining them to a party. I invited Rukia and her friends to come to. I was dressed up in a tux, with a red bow tie. I walked passed Grimmjow's room and heard shouting. I'm normally not a nosy person but I heard Yuna and I had to know what they were arguing about.

"You're such a bitch sometimes! You know that?" I heard Grimmjow shout, he was on the phone so I couldn't hear Yuna.

"Just cause I suggested that doesn't mean you need to scream at me!" I bet he suggested something perverted.

"Fine! Just don't kick me in my balls got it?" I snickered, I remembered when Yuna kicked him in the balls at the car wash. That was funny... heh heh. The door slammed open and I fell forward.

"Where you fucking listening?" he asked well shouted. I stood up and brushed my tux.

"Uh... So what did you do to make her mad?" I asked, Grimmjow groaned.

"I suggested phone sex", he said, I laughed. He had one of the hottest girls on campus and still can't be satisfied? "And she's coming to the party", Grimmjow said, I didn't really pay attention since I was fixing my bow tie.

"I bet Rukia will be happy", I mumbled, Grimmjow just sighed then grinned.

"You should see Nel's costume, she looks hot", he said, I just stare at him then head downstairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked, Toshiro and Renji were waiting for me. Renji was dressed as a scientist and Toshiro wore black skinny jeans and a grey shirt with a ghost on it.

"Not really a costume is it?" I asked to Toshiro, he just grunted and headed out the door.

Rukia's POV

Rangiku had offered to do my makeup even though I like to go natural but agreed anyway. She just put some blush, mascara, and clear gloss. We told the boys that we'd meet them there. When we walked, we got wolf whistles. Rangiku walked with her head up high like she owned the street. We got to the house party fashionably late. The person I saw was Yuna. What's she doing here? She was dressed up in a sexy Dorothy outfit. The dress was short and her hair was in a low ponytail with a red bow. She looked pretty.

"Yuna!" me and Rangiku yelled, she slowly looked at us and smiled.

"Hey guys, who's this?" she asked, I remembered that Nel never met Yuna at the car wash.

"This is Grimmjow's girlfriend Nel", I said, Nel looked surprised to see Grimmjow's ex.

"Nice to meet you, better watch him", she said, her navy blue eyes wondered off somewhere. Nel gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's a cheater", Yuna said plainly. Nel gasped, then pouted. I took off my veil, it was pretty hot in here luckily I had my hair in a high ponytail.

Ichigo's POV

I took a sip of my drink. Toshiro and Renji ran off somewhere and I was stuck with Grimmjow. We didn't bother finding our girlfriends. I saw a familiar raven haired girl with a ebony haired girl. Rukia and Yuna. Two beauties talking to each other. Damn... Rukia looked hot in her costume, a genie eh? Maybe she can grant me three wishes. I glanced over at Grimmjow. He tensed up when he saw his ex.

"Dammit. Yuna looks hot tonight", he said to me. I see the two girls walk over to us.

"Hey guys"

"Sup guys" I waved over at the girls. Yuna was wearing a Dorothy costume which by the way made her look cute.

"I just met your girlfriend", Yuna said to Grimmjow who just scowled. I looked at Rukia. She seemed bored.

"So Miss Genie...", I said, I got her attention.

"And what are you supposed to be?" she asked then grabbed my cup and took a sip of it.

"James Bond", I said, she grabbed my.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, I nodded. "Its a conspiracy by the way. I think that those super secret agents come tonight", she said, I gave her a _are you high?_ Look. I've heard about the super secret agents, they were code named Soul Reapers. I didn't believe that they were real but I guess my girlfriend's crazy.

"Don't give me that look, just cause I think their real", she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, if you think their _real _then lets make a bet", I said, she raised an eyebrow.

"A bet? Ooh let me join", a feminine voice said

"If Yuna's in then so am I", a rough voice said, dammit. Yuna and Grimmjow were apart of the bet.

"Okay, lets see who could fine the Soul Reapers first, who thinks their real team up and who doesn't team up alright?" I said, they nodded.

"What happens when we win?" Grimmjow asked, I thought for a moment.

"Get to do whatever the winners say", I said, Rukia grinned.

"Okay, lets look around campus then meet back at the quad at midnight", she said, we all shook hand s then ran off. Oh this was gonna be fun.

Rukia's POV

Me and Grimmjow were paired up. I didn't mind since he was my friend.

"Have you ever seen one before?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Nope, but I heard that they wear black kimonos with swords", he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I've heard that too. I think they call their swords zanpaktos", I said, Grimmjow just grunted. We walked by the campus store.

_2 hours later_

"We haven't seen anyone", I whined, we sat on a bench.

"I wonder how Yuna and Ichigo's doing", Grimmjow said.

Ichigo's POV

Me and Yuna walked by the library. Soon I heard voices. We ducked by some bushes and listened closely.

"You hear that?" I asked, Yuna nodded.

"Are you sure?" a female voice asked

"Positive, if we don't get out of here soon then we're in some deep shit" I exchanged worried looks with Yuna.

"I think he's here but we'll have to come back another time" I felt a strong grip on my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered, Yuna leaned into my ear.

"We should get out of here before we ge- oh fuck", she said but we got caught. Holy shit. They were real. I saw a petite woman with short, black hair with blunt bangs, a black kimono, a sword, and a robe with no sleeves. Another woman was tall with purple hair, golden cat eyes, dark skin, and was wearing the same thing but without the robe. Sweat dropped.

"Your Soul Reapers!" I exclaimed, the one with golden eyes rolled her eyes.

"Well duh and who the hell are you?" she asked, Yuna scooted closer to me, guess she was scared.

"You don't need to know", Yuna said coldly. I was surprised, I thought she was scared.

"Yoruichi, should I kill them?" the short one asked, my eyes widen.

"No Soifon. We just came here to look for Urahara", she said, soon they started talking. Me and Yuna quietly got up and ran as fast as we could.

"Ichigo! Carry me!" Yuna yelled.

"Why?"

"I can't run that fast in heels"

"... Fine but hurry", I said, it looked like I was giving her a piggyback ride. I didn't even have time to enjoy it since we were running for our lives.

"Hey! Get back here!" Soifon yelled, oh shit. They caught on to us.

"Run faster!" Yuna yelled in my ear. I didn't know where I was running too but I saw too familiar figures.

"Rukia! Grimmjow!" I yelled, they whipped their heads around. All of a sudden the too Soul Reapers appeared.

"H-How did you do that?" Yuna stuttered.

"We flash stepped", Yoruichi said then crossed her arms. Oh no.

Rukia's POV

"Look! Soul Reapers", I whispered, Grimmjow's pale eyes widen. I cocked my head to the side. Why is Ichigo carrying Yuna? I looked at Grimmjow. He seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! COME HERE!" Ichigo shouted, we walked over there.

"What the... Yoruichi?" I asked, who knew Yoruichi was a Soul Reaper.

"Yuna why are you on Ichigo's back?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo hurry put her down.

"I couldn't run in heels", she said.

"Kuchiki? What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked, I shrugged.

"Well we'll be leaving now... heh heh", Ichigo said awkwardly then hurry ran back to the house party. We followed him.

"We Ichigo, I guess we won", I said slyly. Ichigo's eyes widen.

"You evil midget", he said, I laughed. This has been a fun night.


	13. Stealing & Christmas

Ichigo's POV

I sat in my room, looking out the window and it was snowing. It was almost midnight and I still wasn't tired. It was December and my dad told me that I have to come home and spend Christmas with them. He also said to bring Rukia or as he called her 'third daughter'. I heard my door open. I saw Renji and Grimmjow come in, both wearing black.

"What do you idiots want?" I asked.

"You know that frat ZETA?" Renji asked, I nodded.

"Well they started saying some shit about us and we want to steal something from them", Grimmjow said, I raised an eyebrow. Wait a sec... ZETA. Kaien is in there.

"I want in", I said, the guys just shrugged.

"So get dress and hurry up!" Grimmjow said, I rolled my eyes and tried to find a sweater. We quietly walked out of A-E-Pi. We sprinted over to ZETA. It was much bigger than our frat.

"How are we gonna get inside?" I asked, Grimmjow and Renji gave me a deadpan expression.

"... We never thought about that...", Renji said quietly. My mouth was shaped like an O. I shook the snow off my hair.

"You guys are so retarded... Who knows how to pick a lock?" I asked, Grimmjow raised his hand.

"I do, anyone have a bobby pin?" he asked, Renji took one out of his hair and handed it to Grimmjow. He bent down and started doing his thing. The door opened.

"We're in, now everyone look for a paddle that says ZETA on it", he ordered, we nodded and tip toed inside. I walked around and saw a door. It said 'PRIVATE'.

"Guys... In here", I whispered. I opened the door and saw it. A crate of beer and the paddle.

"Jackpot", Renji whispered. I carried the paddle while Grimmjow carried the crate. As soon as we were out the door we sped walked back to A-E-Pi.

"Those motherfuckers had no idea who they were dealing with", Grimmjow said, I laughed and nodded.

"So what do we-", Renji was saying until he saw something.

"So what Renji?" I asked, my eyes widen and sweat dropped. It was the crazed PE teacher Kenpachi. He had a giant sword in his hand and a little girl with pink hair and rosy cheeks was with him.

"Look Kenny! Some boys have a toy with them", the girl exclaimed, we all froze.

"Hmm. Ah ha! Looks like I found myself some people to have fun with!" Kenpachi yelled, he pointed his katana at us.

"... RUN!" we all yelled simultaneously.

"Shit! I can't run with this crate!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Well drop it!" Renji yelled, Grimmjow threw the crate at Kenpachi. I just realized something.

"We're heading the wrong way!" I yelled, the guys kept running.

"Tri Delta is closer! Lets go!" Grimmjow yelled, we ran faster to Tri Delta. We got to the door and started banging on it. The door opened and I saw Rangiku open the door. She was only wearing a tight tank top that showed her stomach and boxers. She looked tired.

"What do you guys want?" she asked then yawned.

"Can we spend the night?'" I asked.

"Please. Kenpachi is chasing us", Renji begged, Rangiku just shrugged and moved out the way so that we could come inside. I walked upstairs and looked for Rukia's room. I saw the room and went in side. I shook her gently.

"Rukia...", I whispered, soon I felt my head throbbing.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted, I rubbed my head. She must have hit my head. "Oh. Its just you", she quietly.

"Mind if I sleep over?" I asked, she shrugged and moved for me to get on the bed. I laid on my back and Rukia was hugging me.

"Good night", I said, she kissed my cheek.

"Night... Love you", she mumbled. My eyes widen.

"Love you too...", I said then fell into a deep sleep.

Rukia's POV

I woke up and saw bright orange hair. My eyes fluttered open and hugged him tighter. I rubbed my his abs. He groaned and stretched.

"Morning... Sleep well?" he asked, I smiled.

"Well I was until you woke me up", I said, Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever...", he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started kissing my neck then my cheek then my lips. We started rolling around and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my ass and gave it a squeeze the put his hand back on my back.

"EW! Please do that when I'm not here!" a shrill voice yelled, damn Orihime. I broke the kiss.

"Sorry...", I said then got some clean clothes.

"I'm gonna take a shower", I said then walked into the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting", he said flirtatiously.

Grimmjow's POV

Stupid sun. The damn sun woke me up.

"Wake up Nel", I said, she sat up and cover naked body with her blanket.

"Good Morning Grimmy", she said then giggled. I shoved her lightly. I noticed that I was sweating, man that was some good sex. Good like the one I had with... my ex when we were together.

"I got you a present", she said then walked over to her closet. She handed me a small box with green wrapping paper. I was about to open it but she slapped my hand away from it.

"Not until Christmas!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Mind if I take a shower?" I asked, Nel shook her head. I headed for the bathroom.

Ichigo's POV

I was on a train with Rukia. We were going to spend Christmas at my family's house.

"Are we almost there?" she asked for the 15th time.

"Yeah, in 20 minutes", I said then poked her. She just pulled out a pack of Orbit.

"Want some?" she asked, I nodded. I chewed the minty gum. The train stopped.

"Guess this is our stop", I said then grabbed our luggage. We decided to share a luggage. Our fingers intertwined and we got a taxi.

"So... Is your dad gonna call me third daughter again?" Rukia asked.

"Probably. Don't worry, I'll beat him up for you", I said casually, Rukia giggled. I had my around her shoulders and waited to see my old home. We got there pretty quick.

"So you live in a clinic?" Rukia asked, I nodded. We got to the door. I still had the house key and opened the door.

"I'm home", I said quietly. I easily dodged my dad's kick.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu", I said.

"NICE BLOCK! Oh hello third daughter!" dad exclaimed, Rukia blushed.

"Hi everyone", she said. Yuzu came out from the kitchen and hugged me, Karin didn't look away from the TV.

"Ichigo! Rukia! We missed you", Yuzu said, she hugged me and Rukia.

"Good to see you again", I said. "Not gonna say hi Karin?" I asked, she sighed and got up. She dragged her feet and hugged me.

Rukia's POV

I looked around. Ichigo lived in a comfy house. I saw a colorful Christmas tree. Then something caught my eye, a baby picture of Ichigo. I walked over and picked it up.

"Aw... You were so cute Ichigo!" I exclaimed, Ichigo snatched the picture from me.

"Are you saying that I'm cute anymore?" he asked, I punched his bicep.

"I never said that", I said. I like actually Ichigo's family home better than mine. Even though its smaller, its more welcoming unlike Byakuya's mansion.

"Ichigo. Show Rukia your room", Ichigo's dad ordered. I followed Ichigo upstairs. When he open the door I saw his room. It was plain and small.

"Man. Its just like how I left it", Ichigo said to himself. I was glad that he didn't have any pictures of naked girls or anything but he probably had magazines. I plopped down on his small bed.

"I'm kinda tired from the trip", I said then did a little stretch.

"Yeah yeah. You should have some dinner first", he said, I nodded. I put my hair in a messy bun.

"Hey Ichigo", I said.

"What?" I motioned him to come here. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION!" a voice yelled. Ichigo broke the kiss.

"What the hell dad?" he asked/yelled. I chuckled, this might be a better Christmas than the ones I've had before.

Nobody's POV

It was Christmas Eve and Ichigo was yelling at his dad. Yuzu was teaching Rukia how to cook and Karin was watching TV. Soon when everyone was asleep, Ichigo took Rukia under the mistletoe and gave her a passionate kiss. What they didn't know was that Isshin had taken a picture. Merry Christmas!


	14. PostPoned

**I'm sorry everyone. The story is on postpone. Please send in ideas for me if you can and since I have no idea for the upcoming chapters. I gonna give you fill in the blank(its a hint for the next chapter). **

**The gang goes _ for the day and_ happens. **

**I'm sorry:(**


	15. New Years Crazyness

**Sorry for the hold up guys, I know you've been patient and so here is the next chapter. **

Ichigo's POV

I was sitting on my couch at my family's place, watching TV. It was my last day staying here then I'd be going back to Sereitei for the New Years Eve Party.

"ICHIGO! Come here!" dad yelled, I sighed then went upstairs to see what he wanted.

"What do you want old man?" I asked, he chuckled then looked serious.

"I heard third daughter's birthday is coming up", he said, I scratched my head.

"Yeah, like in January or somethin", I said, dad punched me in the face. "WHAT THE HELL DAD?" I yelled.

"Her birthday is January 14 you idiot. She already knows yours and you forgot hers? Son, women will get pissed off you forget something that might seem little to you but its big to them", dad said, I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

"So, what should I give her?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Something romantic or something she's always wanted",he said, I thought for a moment. I could... holy shit, I just came up with an idea for her present.

Rukia's POV

After saying goodbye to Ichigo's family we headed back to Sereitei.

"So... your birthday's coming up huh?" Ichigo asked suddenly, I looked at him and nodded. He walked me back to Tri Delta.

"So uh, the party's over at that club", I said.

"Oh yeah. Triple X right?" he asked, I nodded. I gave him a hug then went inside.

Ichigo's POV

It was New Years Eve and me, Grimmjow, Toshiro, and Renji were going to Triple X. We walked to the bus station.

"This party's gonna be epic!" Renji exclaimed.

"Yeah we know", Grimmjow said, Toshiro pulled on his collar.

"And it's better cause its at the number one club in Karakura!" Renji exclaimed once again.

"Could you do me a favor Renji?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Could you shut the hell up?" I asked, Grimmjow snickered.

"Screw you Ichigo", Renji said.

"You guys are idiots", Toshiro said under his breath.

"Come on baby, just one kiss...", I heard a voice say. I saw a couple of figures.

"No now get away from me", a girl's voice said. Soon I heard shouting. I walked faster to see who needs help.

"STOP!" the girl's voice yelled then I heard someone groan. I hurry ran to the girl and saw who it was.

"Yuna? Are you okay?" I asked, she ignored me and punched some guy in eye. She looked at me with and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm fine... Where ya headed?" she asked, I walked out the ally with her and saw Grimmjow tense up again.

"Hey guys, who's this?" she asked, she pointed at Toshiro.

"That's Toshiro", I said. "And we're going to Triple X", I said.

"Really? So am I", she said then eyes Grimmjow.

"Hope you don't get 'drunk' and cheat on that nice girl you have", she said with air quotations on drunk. I noticed she was wearing a tight gray dress that was a V-neck with some silver hoops, open toed heels, and her hair had a clip in the back of her head. She looked real hot but I wonder how hot Rukia looks?

"So Toshiro, how old are you?" Yuna asked.

"20", he answered, Yuna walked closer to him and linked arms with him.

"Oh. I'm 19 ½ ", she said then walked closer to him. Toshiro blushed and Grimmjow scowled. We got there and there was a long line outside the club.

"Uhh, did we make a reservation?" Toshiro asked. Renji and Grimmjow gave him the same deadpan expression on that night we, heh, stole the paddle.

"..." Yuna sighed.

"I know how to get in without waiting in that line", she said then motioned for us to follow her. She walked up to the bouncer and gave a cute smile. He lifted the rope and she walked, right when we wanted to go in he closed it.

"Back of the line", he said, I scoffed.

"They're with me", she said then smiled again. He sighed and lifted it for us. We walked in and everything was neon. The lights were flashing and it was so crowded. All of a sudden Rangiku ran up to us and hugged Toshiro, heh. His face was right in her boobs luckily he wasn't a pervert so.

"Hey guys! Come with me, we got the VIP section", she said loudly. We walked to the VIP section and I saw Rukia, damn. She was sitting with her legs crossed, she wore a scoop neck tight black dress. She wore sleek black heels and her hair was in a low ponytail but her signature bang was still there. I walked over to her but tripped, I held onto the table and gave a awkward laugh. She giggled and sat next to her. I scooted myself closer to her and took a sip of her drink.

"How are you?" she said loudly.

"I'm fine", I said.

Grimmjow's POV

After awhile I sat at the bar with Rangiku. We were doing shots and I glanced at the VIP section. Yuna was laughing and was sitting on Toshiro's lap. Her arm was around his neck and he had a faint smile on his face. She whispered something in his ear and he blushed. He looked at me and winked. I growled and crushed the glass in my hand. Rangiku touched my shoulder and shook it.

"Let's dance", she slurred, I shook my head. I was somber but Rangiku was full on drunk.

"F-Fine. Forget you... I'll dance with S-Shuhei", she slurred and stumbled to Shuhei.

"Hey buddy", the bartender said, I glared at him.

"What buddy?" I asked.

"Your gonna have to pay for those drinks... and the broken glass", he said, I growled again.

Ichigo's POV

I can't believe I was doing this. I was on the dance floor with Rukia, who was grinding on me. Who knew that midget knew how to dance? I kinda moved around but I stood there dumbfounded.

"Loosen up!" she yelled then made a woo sound. Soon a fast song started playing.

_BLANCO!_

_Acercame tu pantalon_

_BLANCO!_

_Regalame tus panties_

_BLANCO!_

_Acercame tu pantalon_

_BLANCO!_

_Regalame tus panties(x2)_

_(Pitbull)_

_P got a slash the t_

_She got a big o' boom yeah I throw that deep_

_I don't care if it's fat put it all on me_

_I can see that thing in them jeans_

_She can move slow, fast, step on the gas_

_Stop, roll and with your foot on da floor_

_Green light go, we gon ride til the whiles fall off_

_Fa sho!_

_Subelo no parre dale que esto siga_

_Subelo no parre dale que esto siga_

_Subelo no parre dale que esto siga_

_Yo abajo y tu arriba_

I didn't know what he was saying but Grimmjow probably did since I heard he knew some Spanish. Rukia was swaying her head from side to side but she was doing it fast. Her ponytail came out and her hair was bouncy. I checked my watch, 11: 48.

"Rukia...", I shouted, she looked up. She looked like she was having so much fun.

"What?'" she asked, I leaned in.

"It almost New Years", I whispered.

"Almost time for that kiss", she whispered, I grinned. There won't only be a kiss tonight.

Rukia's POV

I told Ichigo I needed a drink so I danced my way through the crowd of sweaty people. I got a seat next to Grimmjow.

"Hey there buddy", I said, I motioned for the bartender to get me a drink.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Give me your best drink", I said, he nodded.

"Sup Rukia", Grimmjow said.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You seem down", I said, he grunted and pointed over at the VIP section. I saw Yuna in Toshiro's lap giggling and Toshiro smiling. I took a sip of my drink and turned to Grimmjow, he was scowling. I pat his pat his back and went back to Ichigo. I put my arms around him and he slapped his hand on my butt. I gasp and laid my head on his chest.

"5!"

I look over my shoulder.

"4!"

My eyes widen.

"3!"

He's here.

"2!"

What am I gonna do?

"1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Ichigo gave me a kiss. As soon as we finished I looked over my shoulder. What was Byakuya doing here? He looked directly at me and frowned. Shit...

**The song is called Blanco by Pitbull ft. Pharrel.**


	16. New Years Aftermath

Rukia's POV

I walked over to Byakuya and I knew I had a scared expression on my face.

"Hello brother", I said, he stared at me with that cold gaze. "What are you doing here?" I asked, he tugged on his jacket.

"Business. I was told to meet someone here", he said then made his gaze more cold, I felt so small when with him. "And why are you here?" he asked, I was surprised to see no one bumping us.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, sweat dropped. Dammit Ichigo, you just had to come at the wrong time. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who's this?" Ichigo and Byakuya both asked, I tensed up.

"Ichigo, that's my older brother Byakuya and brother this is Ichigo... my boyfriend", I said then laughed nervously. Byakuya glared at Ichigo and Ichigo just glared back.

"Well talk about this later Rukia but I have to get going", he said then brushed past me. I need a drink...

Toshiro's POV

_The Countdown_

I am a lucky man. I got a really hot girl sitting in my lap, laughing and telling me... sexy nonsense. If any other girl told me those things I would have been disgusted and forget about them but when Yuna said them, she made me blush and really want her to do those things.

"5!"

I tighten my grip on Yuna.

"4!"

Yuna put some lip gloss.

"3!"

I licked my lips.

"2!"

She leaned in.

"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I got my New Years kiss, I thought she would pull away but she didn't. She broke the kiss and stared at me with that oh so sexy smile.

"Lets go to your place", she said, I tried to cover my grin with my usual too cool/bored/irritated look. I nodded and stood up. She grabbed my hand and we ditched Triple X. She stopped by the bar and looked at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's POV

I'm surprised that I'm still somber. I ran my fingers through my teal hair. I saw Yuna and Toshiro holding hands and were going towards the exit. They stopped and Yuna looked at me and leaned in.

"Don't be surprised when you see me tomorrow morning", she whispered and continued walking. I scowled and looked at my phone. Why wasn't Nel here? Why the fuck did she have to spend New Years with those two idiots, Peshe and Dondechawka? I saw Ichigo take a seat next to me and order a drink.

"Somethin wrong strawberry?" I asked, he glared at me.

"I just met Rukia's older brother and he hates me", he said then took a sip of his drink.

"Well you are annoying sometimes...", I trailed off, he glared at me.

"Rukia was sucking up to him", he continued, I nodded like I cared but I didn't really give a shit. I saw Ichigo glance over at the VIP section. "Who knew Toshiro was such a player", Ichigo said, I grunted. He snorted and chugged his drink. "Your jealous huh?" he asked, I scoffed.

"Why would I be jealous of that shorty?" I asked, Ichigo rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck. All of a sudden I tensed up and I rubbed my legs together. My eyes looked around the club for any girls.

"Whats wrong with you kitty cat?" Ichigo asked, I glared at him.

"I don't know but all I know is that I need a woman with me right now", I said then saw a really sexy girl dancing not provocatively. She had shoulder length raven hair, blunt bangs, light blue eyes, a nice smile, was skinny but had nice boobs, tan skin, she wore purple leather clothing that showed cleavage and purple cowboy hat, and thigh high purple boots. She had a nice smile she looked at me, her smile widen and I grinned.

"Be right back carrot top", I said, he grunted and shoved people to get to her.

"What's your name?" I asked. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into my ear.

"Nico Robin", she whispered, man. She sounded so sexy.

"Grimmjow, I love your hat", I said, she didn't even blush but she just smiled.

"Robin!" a masculine voice shouted. I saw a guy with moss green hair and a scowl on his face. He glared at me and roughly grabbed Robin's arm.

"The Straw Hats are waiting for you", he said, Robin nodded.

"I'm sorry Zoro", she said then turned to me. "Nice meeting you", she said sexily. I gave her a haft wave and slowly walked back to bar. I've never seen a woman that sexy before.

"Wanna leave? Its getting kinda... late", Ichigo asked, I nodded.

"Go get Rukia and I'll get Rangiku, Renji, and Shuhei", I said, Ichigo sighed and to find his girlfriend.

Ichigo's POV

I went upstairs since I saw Byakuya go up there. I bent down and peaked through the glass window. Byakuya was sitting and talking to these people who were either smoking or drinking. I saw a man with long white hair and brown eyes. There was a man with a pink floral jacket and a curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail. There was some more people but I saw Byakuya look over where I was so I ducked and crawled away. I ran downstairs and saw Rukia dancing again. I ran up to her and held her hand.

"We're leaving so...", I trailed off, she nodded and we went to get our stuff. We walked outside and saw a fast food restaurant.

"Guys wanna eat?" I asked, they shrugged and we ate some pizza.

Toshiro's POV

_The next morning_

I woke up and noticed Yuna wasn't in my bed. I saw her come out the bathroom with only her underwear on. She had white lace underwear and I didn't even know she had a piercing on her belly button.

"I'm gonna get dressed then leave", she said but her voice was hoarse.

"Oh, alright. Lets hangout some time", I said, she nodded and put on her dress from last night. I put on my jeans and walked her downstairs. When we reached downstairs, we looked dumbfounded. Everyone who went to the club with us was either on the floor or on the couch sleeping.

"I hope they aren't dead...", Yuna said, I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded.

**Yup, a cameo appearance from Robin and Zoro(One Piece). **


	17. A Kinda Relaxing Day

Rukia's POV

I was sitting on my bed painting my toe nails light blue. Toshiro was also in my room, he was reading a book but he was sitting across the room sitting on the floor. He asked if he could read at Tri Delta because A-E-Pi was being irritating. My hair was in a messy bun and I wore a cami with shorts.

"I heard you have a girlfriend", I said, he glanced over at me and shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about", he said then flipped the page.

"Well I saw at the club that you were really taking an interest to Yuna", I said then tried to draw a snowflake on my big toe. He scoffed.

"I may like her but I don't think she's my girlfriend", he said, I stuck my tongue out in frustration, the snowflake was being difficult

"So you had a one night stand?" I asked, he snorted.

"Uh no I didn't", he answered.

"Well I heard that you just met her that night and then the next morning you BAM. Wake up in bed next to her", I said, he threw his book at me. My jaw dropped and I glared at him. "What the hell Toshiro?" I asked, he shrugged and plopped down on my bed. I sighed and continue drawing a snowflake.

"Tomorrow's your birthday right? Your gonna have a party?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Maybe but I don't usually throw birthday parties", I said, he nodded and we sat in comfortable silence. The door flew open and I saw Rangiku run in and go inside my closet. Me and Toshiro just stared at the closet for a second but go back to our business. Soon the door opened and I saw Renji look around and scowl.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're playing hide and seek", he said, Toshiro chuckled.

"You guys are such children", Toshiro said.

"You guys are such children", Renji mocked, I laughed. He closed the door and Rangiku slide the closet open.

"Phew! Thanks for not tattling guys. Oh Toshiro!" she said then squeezed him like he was a teddy bear.

"Get off me or I'll tell them we you are", Toshiro threatened, she hurry let go.

"So how was your one night stand?" she asked, I laughed and a vein appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"RENJI!" he yelled, Rangiku frowned and hurry ran out the door. I saw Grimmjow and Ichigo run past the door then I saw Renji.

"GET BACK HERE!" Renji shouted.

"NEVER!" the three shouted back. I blew on my toes and took out my bun. I shook out my hair and fluff my hair.

"Like my toes?" I asked, Toshiro glanced my toes and grunted.

"Its cool I guess", he said then looked back at his book. I scowled and hopped off my bed.

"I'm gonna check them", I said then sped walked downstairs. I saw them in a dog pile. Renji on the bottom, Ichigo, then Grimmjow, and on top was Rangiku. I stared at them as if they were complete idiots.

"Um... How about I just make you kids some cookies?" I suggested, Rangiku nodded.

"GET OFF ME!" Renji yelled, Grimmjow shoved Rangiku off him and Ichigo stood up.

"Oh Rukia, your really gonna make cookies?" Ichigo asked, I shook my head.

"Uh no. I don't cook", I said then went into the kitchen to make some tea. Shuhei came in and had a paper bag.

"Guess what I have?" he asked, I poked my head out of the kitchen.

"Hey Shuhei", I said, he waved at me.

"What and it better be something won't make me bored", Grimmjow said, Shuhei grabbed a plate and put some brownies on there.

"Freshly baked", Shuhei said, I saw everyone inhale the smell of brownies. I took the tea upstairs.

"Shuhei brought brownies, you want some?" I asked, he shook his head and made a disgusted face.

"No thanks. He probably baked it with marijuana", he said, my eyes widen.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, he shrugged.

"He smokes it sometimes at A-E-Pi", he answered, I nodded and realize that they don't know that there are about to eat brownies with weed. I walked downstairs and saw that they were already high.

"Did you know...?" Grimmjow said slowly but paused for a long time. I laughed and went back upstairs. I'll use this for blackmail material.


	18. Toshiro Breaks his Leg

Ichigo's POV

I sat in the living room, flipping through channels. Renji was with me, eating as usual. I yawned.

"God damn, why isn't there anything to watch?" I asked myself.

"I know*munch, munch*this is so retarded", Renji said, I nodded. I landed on a channel and saw a riot happening. I sat up and leaned towards the TV.

"There seems to be an angry mob. Ever since Don Kanoji canceled his show in Tokyo and said that he'd be in Karakura, these fans have gone nuts", the lady on the screen said then ducked when a brick came flying at her. I laughed.

"Hey Toshiro! Come downstairs!" Renji yelled, I never found the news interesting but I kinda liked seeing mobs.

"What do you idiots waANT!" Toshiro yelled, soon I heard a crack. I turned around and saw Toshiro's leg not the way it should be. He wasn't crying but he was gritting his teeth.

"Shit... Should we call a doctor?" Renji asked, me and Toshiro glared at him.

"Yes you idiot! Ahh! This fucking hurts...", Toshiro said, I got up and called the ambulance. They came quickly and told us that we shouldn't leave toys on the steps of the stairs. I watched the truck drive away and I tugged on my collar. I had let my hair grow a little bit longer and I got taller. I texted Rukia about Toshiro breaking his leg and the door flew open. It was Rangiku, Rukia came later.

"Toshiro broke his leg? That poor thing, I should tell Yuna about it", Rangiku said then dialed Yuna's number. Grimmjow came downstairs.

"What about Yuna?" he asked, I looked at him weird.

"You can here all the way from upstairs?" I asked, he nodded.

"I have great hearing", he answered then walked over to Rangiku. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Rukia. I ruffled her hair and poked her. She smiled at me.

"Should we go the hospital?" I asked, everyone nodded and we headed off.

Toshiro's POV

I sat on the bed in the hospital. They already put the cast on me, damn. This hurts so much, I closed my eyes then I heard the nurse.

"Um, sir. Your friends are here", she said, I sighed. They came in and Rangiku ran to my side. Her breasts were in my face and I was losing oxygen.

"Oh thank goodness that you're ok!" she exclaimed.

"Mastumoto! Get off me!" I yelled, she let go. They sat on the chairs and Rukia sat on the end of my bed. Soon Yuna came in, she didn't look worried but her face fell when she saw Grimmjow.

"Hey", she said, we all said hi. Yuna hugged me.

Grimmjow's POV

I saw Yuna hug Toshiro. I scowl and grabbed her waist. She gasped and I hugged her.

"You hug him and not me?" I asked, she shoved me away. Then Renji stood up.

"Can... I have a hug?" he asked.

"No", me and Yuna said coldly. Renji sulked and sat back down. I smirked and grabbed the Sharpies I brought with me.

"Let's sign his cast!" I exclaimed, they all cheered while Toshiro groaned. Mine was in light blue that said, "Feel better shorty". Ichigo's was orange and said, "Watch where you walk". Rukia's was purple, "Karma's a bitch". I wonder what he did? Renji's was red, "Hope that your leg doesn't itch". Rangiku's was pink and said, "Don't worry, I'll do your homework for you". Lastly, Yuna's was green, "I'll be your nurse". She put a kiss on it, it was pink. Toshiro was a lucky guy, he got a babe by his side. I scratched my head and remembered that hottie. What was her name? I think it was Nico Robin..._ Nico Robin_. Even her name sounded sexy and that hat! That stupid moss head had to come and ruin my chance.

"Grimmjow", a certain strawberry called, I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at him. He was holding that midget's hand. Ha, I smiled bitterly. I used to be like that, soft and in love. Then I just noticed something. We were headed back home and I saw that Yuna stilled had that sapphire necklace that I gave her. It was shaped like a crown and it had a silver chain. The rock shined and didn't looked old.

"Nice necklace", Rangiku said, Yuna had a faint smile.

"Uh, yeah thanks", she mumbled. "It doesn't match with my outfit thought", she said. Toshiro wasn't coming home today but tomorrow.

"Hey kitty cat", Ichigo called, I glared at him. The girls and Renji laughed.

"How did you get such a girly nickname?" Rukia asked, I was silent.

"Well...", Ichigo started.

_Flashback_

_Me and Ichigo had just came from class and I saw a stray kitten on the street. My face soften and I heard it meow. _

"_Aw... how cute. What a cute kitty cat", I muttered, I heard Ichigo snicker. I looked at him and I saw him trying to hold in his laugh. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, Ichigo bit is bottom lip. _

"_Y-You*giggles*like kittens!" he exclaimed then started laughing like the simpleton he is. I glared at him then punched him in the eye. I walked ahead of him while he went to the campus nurse. _

_End of flashback_

"That's how you got your black eye", Rukia said, Ichigo snickered and I growled. Yuna came up behind me. She smirked and her eyes said mischief.

"Who's a kitty cat?" she asked in a baby voice. I smirked back.

"You are kitten", I said in the same tone, she rolled her eyes and went away from me. Renji nudged me. The reason I gave her that was because I wanted her to remember who her king was. So I got a crown to symbolize that and sapphire since that is my favorite color.

"You actually kept it", I said out of the blue. They all looked at me, Yuna scowled.

"Yes because it's nice", she said then rubbed the rock. I smirked.

"Your sure you don't have lingering feelings for your king?" I asked then snickered when her face redden and she clenched her fists. I felt pain in the back of my leg, I fell to my knees. "Did you just kick me?" I yelled, she ignored me and walked forward. Ichigo smirked at me.

"Wow... You two were _really _in love weren't you?" he asked sarcasticly. I glared at him and stood up. I brushed myself off and and shoved my hands in my pockets. I had a scowl on my face and walked up to Yuna, I really don't know why I was trying to get with her. She's just so... tempting. I sighed and started to heading to Tri Delta.

"Where are you going?" Rangiku asked, I looked over my shoulder.

"I got urges and there's one person to shut them up"


	19. Music Part 1

Ichigo's POV

"I'm hungry", Renji said.

"You're always hungry", Toshiro said, his cast is going to come off today. I felt bad for him since he couldn't do anything with Yuna. I remember her flirting with Kaien a week ago. Man, Toshiro got mad that day.

_A week ago_

Me and Yuna sat on the couch at A-E-Pi, watching TV. My lap was her pillow, I actually have become good friends with her. Rukia doesn't mind her hanging around me so that's great. I heard the doorbell.

"Get off", I said, she sat up and laid on the couch. I opened the door and saw Kaien.

"Hey buddy!" he exclaimed, my scowl deepened. His hair actually grew like mine.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Who is it Ichigo?" Yuna asked, me and Kaien both looked at her. She sat up and her eyes went from me to him. "I didn't know you had a brother", she said, Kaien chuckled and walked over to her.

"No, I'm Kaien Shiba and you?" he asked then kissed her hand. I saw Yuna giggle and her cheeks get a little pink.

"Yuna", she said then started flirting. I just went into the kitchen and saw Toshiro wobbling downstairs. His eyes widen then they scowled. I walked over to him and looked at the two then back at Toshiro.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked, I smiled bitterly.

"Kaien Shiba AKA the guy who wants both of our women", I said, Toshiro wobbled over to them. Yuna saw him and said goodbye to Kaien.

"What the hell were you doing with him?" he asked, Yuna just stared at him.

"I was talking to him, I like to have guy friends you know", she replied. Toshiro's grip tighten on the handlebars of the crutches.

"That didn't look like talking", he said. "You're my girlfriend remember?" Yuna's navy blue eyes widen.

"... You never told me that we'd be an item", she said then crossed her arms. I went upstairs and course I didn't really want to hear their arguing.

_Present_

"I heard there's this new restaurant, they even have live music", I said, they guys all seemed okay with that.

"How about we go after taking off Toshiro's cast?" Grimmjow asked, I shrugged and nodded.

"Wanna invite the girls?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I'll call Rukia and maybe Rangiku and Nel will come", I said then dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey midget" I heard her sigh.

"What is it strawberry?"

"Me and the guys are going to a new restaurant with live music, you, Rangiku, and Nel would wanna come too?"

"... Sure, we'll come. You want us to come right now?"

"Uh, if you want"

"We'll meet you there but give us the address and the time first" I gave her the address then hung up.

"Is Yuna coming?" I asked, Toshiro shook his head.

"No, she said she has to work", he answered.

"I wonder what her job is?" Renji wondered, Grimmjow snorted.

"She's probably a-"

"Don't say it", Toshiro warned, Grimmjow just lifted his hands up like he was caught by the police. We got up and headed to the hospital. W hen we got there we had to wait in the waiting room. Renji tried-er attempted to flirt with a nurse but he got whacked in the head with a clipboard. Toshiro walked out with no cast.

"Alright let's go", he said.

_At the restaurant_

We sat at a large, round, table but we didn't face each other and the place was kinda dark. I sat in the middle of Rukia and Grimmjow. Nel was next to Grimmjow, Toshiro was next to Rukia, Rangiku was next next to Toshiro, and lastly Renji was next to Nel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting our live act", the announcer said, everybody clapped and I saw a group of dancers. The light came on them and I saw the singer. She wore a black fringed dress that showed a lot of her legs and black stilettos. The ends of her long, ebony, hair is curled while the rest is wavy. I saw her face and I cocked my head to the side.

"Yuna?" I said out loud. Soon she started singing.

_Come on, babe_

_Why don't we paint the town?_

_And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

She was dancing with the other dancers while singing.

_Start the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nighty brawl_

_And all that jazz_

Soon she started dancing kinda... sexy.

_Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that jazz_

_I hear that Father Dipp_

_Is gonna blow the blues_

_And all that jazz_

I saw that the girls were enjoying.

_Hold on, hon'_

_We're gonna bunny hug_

_I bought some aspirin_

_Down at United Drug_

_In case you shake apart_

_And wanna brand new start_

_And all that jazz_

_Oh, you're gonna shimmy_

_Till her garters break_

_And all that jazz_

My eyes widen when her sexy dancing started getting to me. I glanced over at the guys, they seemed to have the same problem as me.

_Show her where to park her girdle_

_Oh, her mother's blooded curdle_

_If she'd hear her baby's queer_

_For all that jazz_

_Find a glass_

_We're playing fast and loose_

_And all that jazz_

Our eyes widen and sweat dropped. I saw Grimmjow slump lower in his seat while I crossed my legs since I wasn't comfortable.

_Right up here_

_Is where I store the juice_

_And all that jazz_

_Come on babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky_

_I betcha lucky_

_Lindy never flew so high_

"Shit...", Grimmjow muttered, I glanced over at him. He slumped lower in his seat. Renji sat up strait while holding onto his... privates.

_Cause in the stratosphere_

_How could he lend an ear_

_To all that jazz?_

_So that's final, [incomprehensible]_

_Yeah, I'm afraid so, kiddo_

_Afraid? Yeah_

_Nobody walks out on me_

_No, I'm no one's wife_

_But, oh, I love my life_

_And all that jazz_

_That jazz_

Everyone clapped except me and the guys. Some people even stood up and clapped. Yuna bowed with the rest of the dancers and went behind the stage.

"Is something wrong with you guys?" Nel asked, we all sat up strait and gave nervous smiles.

"No!" we exclaimed simultaneously, Rukia eyed me and took a sip of her soda.

"I can't believe Yuna could sing like that! Could you?" Rangiku asked us, I nervously scratched behind my head.

"Nope"

"Not at all"

"Simply terrific"

"Amazing eh?" the girls eyed us while made those quick answers.

"Hey guys!" speak of the sexy devil. Yuna waltz her way over to us and took an empty seat.

"You were amazing!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Where did you learn to sing like that? Oh, and dance too?" Nel asked, soon they started chatting.

"You know, I have this one song but I need 2 more people. Guys want in?" Yuna asked, Rukia blushed and shook her head.

"Oh, no! Oh, I can't sing", she said with a shy smile.

"Me neither, I can't dance like that either", Nel said.

"I can sing with you, I have a cousin who could sing also", Rangiku said, Yuna begged the other girls. Rukia said that she couldn't and so did Nel. The girls got up and were headed for the exit.

"Guys coming?" Rukia asked, we slowly stood up and followed.

"What happen to- oh my gosh!" Rukia exclaimed then started laughing. We blushed and awkwardly followed them outside. The girls went their separate ways and we walked home.

"God damn... I wouldn't seeing that song Yuna and the rest were talking about", Renji said, me and Grimmjow nodded. I know that I'm dating Rukia and all but... I can't help myself. She was just right there.

"I wonder hot Rangiku's cousins are", Grimmjow thought out loud.

"You think they look like them?" I asked, Toshiro shook his head.

"Their cousins, they shouldn't look alike", he said, I yawned.

"I wish I brought a video camera", Renji said, Grimmjow just grinned.

"I got it taped inside my mind", Grimmjow said, Toshiro glared at him.

"Maybe I should I call my cousin too", Toshiro said then took his phone out.

"Why don't we ever drive?" I asked, everyone just got quiet. "I'm gonna buy a car next week", I mumbled.

**The song is called All That Jazz, from the movie Chicago soundtrack. **

**~10/18/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


End file.
